I'll be your Coach (Victor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki)
by bananamilkk
Summary: A pair of skates is fairly important for a skater. It ensures the safety of the skater as the skater skids through the cold ice. Yuri Katsuki stared down at his boots. It was fraying at the sides and tearing slightly. He needed to get new ones. Victor insisted in following Yuri to Shinjuku to get a new pair... But what if they stumbled upon a street filled with love hotels? 0.0
1. 01 I'll be you Coach

Yuri Katsuki x Victor Nikiforov Fanfiction

When Yuri took upon the offer Victor gave him, it was a leap of faith. Before that, he knew that he needed a motivation, a driving force for his figure skating career. He had fell into a slump and only Victor's shining figure in the cold crystal platform could save him. When Victor outstretched his arms to Yuri, he could not believe his mind. It was like an atomic bomb went off in his head. His one and only idol, wanted to coach him.

He was unsure at first, his lips trembling and his fingers curled into a small fist. He didn't know what to do, or what to expect. Just being in the same place on Earth with the shining figure of his life was enough. He was afraid of everything. He was afraid that he let down his idol, he was afraid he would not be able to win anything, he was afraid of his lack of self-confidence.

This past few months he had been stressed. Whenever he was alone, he'd think back to the time where he passed Victor in the airport as he went back to his homeland with his head held high. The paparazzi and travelers' eyes followed his beautiful gallant figure as he strode down the walkway of the airport. He felt the pit of his stomach churn in disappointment. Then and there, he thought he'd never have the chance to stand on the same glittering platform high up above him with Victor Nikiforov.

It was now that his mind was blown apart by the simple arrival of Victor. He stood stark naked in front of him, mid-shin submerged in the hot spring water. His brilliant smile on his lips that seemed to light up his face. 'I'll make you win the grand prix final.' He had said, confidence radiating off him. Yuri did not know the reason as to why he Victor had offered him this seemingly outrageous comment, but… He finally accepted.

A pair of good skating boots is really important when it comes to skating. Different brands suit different types of skaters. It should support the skater at the right places, fit properly and not cause any pain. Boots normally wear and tear after a while. Yuri stared down at his own boots. It was fraying at the sides, the thick material losing its durability. The pivotal point of the boot is starting to get thinner and creased. He made a mental note to purchase a new pair of boots soon.

" _Hey, let's go get a new pair of skates for you. It's really important so you don't want to strain your ankles or tear your tissues when doing sit-spins. We've been doing so much speed training lately too."_ Victor Nikiforov walked into the locker room, eyeing the worn out skates Yuri was wearing. He looked up, not expecting his temporary 'Coach' to be here. He had said he wanted to get some practice before coming back here after all.

" _It's okay. I can take the train to Shinjuku myself, I know of a great shop."_ Yuri smiled back politely, trying to refuse the suggestion Victor gave. It was rather tempting to have your favorite figure skater follow you to get a pair of new skates, but it was too much to handle for Yuri. He could imagine all the stares both of them would get if they stepped into the concrete jungle, Tokyo, with its blinding lights and gigantic buildings.

" _I want to walk around for a bit, and I should help you with choosing a suitable pair of boots for your skating. I feel like your jumps have been shaky, perhaps it's your boots?"_ He murmured mostly to himself and started unlacing his pair of skates. He put them neatly to the side. It was really well conditioned. The blades were changed and maintained regularly, the leather of the boots thick and strong. Victor faced away from Yuri and took off his long sleeved shirt he was wearing.

Placing the sweat drenched shirt in the locker cabinet, he got out a fresh t-shirt. Yuri stared at the back of Victor. It was pale and blemish free. His muscles toned and lean. His back muscles flexed sexily as he straightened his back and massaged his neck to get out any kinks. Yuri could feel his face get a little too hot and averted his eyes away from the other male's body.

He heard the ruffle of clothes and the slam of the locker door. Taking it as a signal Victor was done changing, he looked back at him. The white t-shirt he was wearing was tighter than usual, hugging every curve in his body and showing off his biceps, chest and abs. Yuri couldn't help but ogle at it. Was it admiration of another male having such a perfect body or was it infatuation for Victor?

Victor held his dirty clothes in one hand and told the dazed Yuri that he'd be going off first. Yuri could only nod stiffly and continue staring at the empty space that Victor Nikiforov once stood. He managed to see what other fans had no chance of seeing! He had seen Victor's naked body and a closer look at his chiseled top.

He couldn't help but internally fan-boyed. Yuri bit his lip, shaking that naughty thought out of his head. It wasn't something to be thought about. It was a sin thinking of your own coach like that, Yuri said to himself softly so no one would hear. He unlaced his boots quickly, tossing them aside and changed to a comfortable hoodie with jeans, quickly getting the hell out of that locker room that made him almost go mad.

…

The train ride to Shinjuku was a quiet one. Not many people were on the train on a late Thursday morning since the peak hours were already gone. Yuri and Victor sat side by side on the plastic seats of the train, a little too close for Yuri's liking. Victor wore a pair of stylish sunglasses, covering his eyes from the glaring morning sun and camouflaging his identity. He was fairly popular since he appears in the news and sometimes on fashion channels as an interviewee. He was good looking and talented, who wouldn't like him?

Both of them shopped at a small shop at a less populated area of Shinjuku, in one of the alleyways of the popular street. It was 2 left turns and a level up to a certain 3 story building. The shop was smaller than Victor had expected, but sold far more things than it looks like. He got himself a pair of new laces, a thin smoothly fine weaved rope. The quality was good and durable. Yuri got a new pair of red and white leather skates as advised by Victor. It suited Yuri very much, he felt much more comfortable when he wears them.

" _Happy with your purchase?"_ Victor asked. They were taking a turn in one of the twist and turns of the alleyways. It was like a tough maze. Yuri was coping fine, so Victor decided to follow the younger male. Yuri looked at the nicely packaged box in a paper bag and smiled.

" _I didn't know there would be such a place in Shinjuku!"_ Victor laughed to himself and walked. They made another confusing turn.

As the two of them came to a final end to the dark dingy alleyways with little light because of the tall buildings, they chance upon a new stretch of roads. It was very quiet compared to the main street of Shinjuku. They were far away from the train station by now. Only a few men and scantily dressed women roam the quiet street. The buildings looked particularly different from the ones at the main streets of Japan. The windows were all covered in thick curtains, their doors firmly shut, only a small 'Open' sign at the door- some of them lit up with neon lights, some just a plain old plastic sign. Advertisement boards for host clubs were attached to the side of the buildings and small billboards on top of the 10 story or so building.

The words, 'Love' plastered everywhere.

Yuri gulped, his eyes landing upon a very obnoxious pink sign that just 'yelled out' at him. It was pink blinking lights that spelt the two notorious words. Information about discounts and whatnot was written on the smaller plastic board below it. A huge giant 'OPEN' sign was just beside it. His eyes traveled up the building. It was painted a dark purple shade with white accents. It wasn't an old piece of architecture, it looked new instead.

"Are these the rumored love hotels in Japan?" Victor breathed out, his eyes wide in amazement.

The history of love hotels can be traced back to Edo period of Japan, where establishments appearing to be inns or teahouses were built in Edo and Kyoto. They normally have particular procedures for a discreet entry/exit or even secret tunnels, since it's frowned upon doing these actions. Modern love hotels develop from tea rooms used mostly by prostitutes and their clients, but also by lovers.

After the world war II, the 'tsurekomi yado' which means 'bring-along inn' was adopted, originally for simple lodgings with few rooms to spare. Appearing first around Ueno, Tokyo in demand from occupation forces and it boomed after 1958 when legal prostitution was abolished, hence the trade moved underground. In 1984, a law placed love hotels under the jurisdiction of the police, and thus, to avoid being classified as 'Love Hotels' the bizarre glaring designs of buildings were significantly downplayed.

Love hotels are now real discreet. Expensive love hotels even offer a non-interacting experience for customers where bills or deliveries are settled through a pneumatic tube or an automated machine. The staff interaction is really minimized to as less as no interaction. Compared to in the past and present, it is still frowned upon going into a 'Love hotel' with another partner.

" _Yuri, let's go in that one. I really, really want to go in one please!"_ Victor begged. His eyes wide and watery, like a puppy begging for food. He pouted slightly and looked at Yuri who had a rigid expression on his face. It was really hard for any living human to resist the charms of Victor Nikiforov. Yuri gave a stiff shook off his head. He was going nowhere near that building- especially, with Victor.

" _Aw please! I'll pay for everything. The food and the room! All of it!"_ He tugged on Yuri's arm. Yuri swallowed down the tension he was feeling. With sweaty palms, he pulled away Victor's clingy hands away from his elbow. Pushing him away slightly he turned away from the irresistible Victor. The pout on his soft pink lips were alluring and the sparkle in his eyes enchanting.

Victor made his way to where Yuri was looking at, once again giving that charming face. Yuri cussed inwardly, which he rarely does. He has never been this frustrated before. What if someone were to see both of them go in the hotel? Worse, what if that 'someone' was a paparazzi? Yuri's head was spinning at the thought of bolded headlines and angry fans charging at him in public. He shook his head firmly, squeezing his eyes shut.

" _Please! I really want to see what's in there."_ Victor, nearly whined. Victor Nikiforov never whines in Yuri Katsuki's knowledge. He was never the type to. How desperate was Victor to visit a love hotel in Japan? Aren't all love hotels similar to a normal one? He thought to himself. He took a peek at Victor's desperate face. That was it… It was the final blow to his head. He sighed, giving a defeated nod. A green light which made Victor jump up in joy.

Both of them made their way into the purple building. Yuri's eyes scanning his surrounding and every turn in the streets before taking a few steps. He was nervous that some paparazzi with his big camera would take a few snaps of both of them entering the forbidden abyss. Grinding his teeth, he ducked his head down low and walked briskly, as fast as he could. Victor had to run a few steps to catch up with the Yuri that was nearly breaking down. Victor could only laugh to himself and slide down his sunglasses, masking his identity once again.

…

Victor pressed random buttons on a huge machine just at the lobby of the hotel. The interior was pretty well furnished. It was pretty small, with no reception desk- all of the room booking was done by the automated machine. A dark red carpet covered the entire lobby and a single crystal chandelier lit the place up. Yuri couldn't help but feel stares on his back as he urged Victor to get over with it.

Victor scrolled through the menu, it was a touch screen, and went through various types of rooms available. There were 4 types. A normal one, which was just a plain hotel room with white sheeted beds and a small bathroom. The second one was a couple love room, where the beds were decorated with rose petals and the bathroom with a slightly bigger bathtub. The third one was a premium room, which was furnished like the normal one, except it was bigger and grander. The walls were plastered with an extravagant rich dark purple wallpaper, there were sofas and armchairs at the side of the room, attached to a mini veranda. The bathroom looked like it was made for a king. There was a Jacuzzi function in the bathtub and a shower attached too. Lastly, it was the fourth room. To put it shortly, it was a BDSM playhouse.

" _Choose quickly!"_ Yuri rushed Victor who was taking his sweet time reading through the description about each and every room. He 'oo-ed' and 'aa-ed' at every room, rubbing his chin, showing no signs of picking a room soon. Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed. _"Just choose any random room."_ He said nonchalantly, without looking, he clicked on a room on the screen.

" _AH."_ Victor said.

" _What is it?"_ Yuri's head spun to where Victor stood. His eyes alert and his legs ready to run if there was a need to. The hairs on his back where standing straight up. The tension that hung between the two males were heavy as Victor stared shocked into Yuri's eyes. Blue orbs melt into brown ones.

" _Y-You just picked the… the… BDSM one."_ He whispered the last 2 words even though there were no other people around them. It was only the two of them in the entire lobby.

Yuri gulped, trying to take it the words Victor just said to him. Yuri thought Victor was taking too much time booking a single room, so he'd just select a random one… not expecting that he'd accidentally book a room filled with BDSM tools! He was not into any of that… Wait, why is he even freaking out? He's just visiting and viewing the room, in an educational way. He isn't going there to do some… unspeakable… things. Yuri shook the dirty thought out of his head. Victor couldn't help but just laugh awkwardly. He took a room card which pushed out of a slot in the machine. It was the hotel room key on the 8th floor, room 801.

…

The room was pretty decent, other than the large four poster bed with chains at all four corners, a rather obvious spanking bench for the submissive to lean over was also dangerously near the bed, a big X on the wall with chains and leather cuffs dangling down and the outrageous pink chair that doesn't look like it's 'just for sitting'- well, since there were cuffs at the arm rest!

The walls covered with a mysterious dark red color, exactly depicting the scene of 50 shades of grey when Christian walks in the room with Anna… but instead of the two of them, it was Victor and Yuri. Yuri, being the one that's so shocked he could pee his pants. He felt thoroughly uncomfortable in that room. Even though it smelt like disinfectant and slight lemon air freshener, it still crept him out about how many people laid in here, sweat and cum all over the equipment.

" _Well, take a seat. I'll scroll through the TV."_ Victor said casually, throwing aside the small shopping bag he held onto a small leather sofa. Yuri put his bag aside, taking a seat on the bed. It was higher than normal beds and looked like it was for some sex maniac. Victor collapsed onto the bed, remote control in hand, he flipped through the hotel TV menu. Yuri's eyes traveled to the chains on the corners of the bed.

It was thick metal looped with each other, and fur lined leather cuffs attached to them tightly. He couldn't help but be a little curious in them. He touched the smooth leather and tested the strength of the chain. It was legit. If someone were to be tied up in all fours, spread out on this bed, he/she'd never have a chance to escape. Yuri gulped and set the cuff back down. He looked over to Victor, who was amazed, eyes glued to the flat screen TV.

" _Yuri, Yuri, look at this!"_ He gasped, his eyes not leaving the screen. Yuri looked up at the bright screen to see a shopping catalogue. It was a page filled with costumes. Victor was shopping under the male section. Buff male models wore skimpy costumes of different types of occupations. There were sexy doctors, sexy male nurses, sexy firemen- which, honestly just consists of the suspenders and a really short shorts, topped with a fireman hat just for 'fun', there was also school uniforms, both sailor uniforms and gakurans.

There were all types of 'sexy' costumes. It was a rental. There are used before costumes, which of course, was sanitized thoroughly or the ones that are new and there's no need for return. It was Victor's first time in a Love Hotel, so he was way too excited. He looked at the catalogue as if it was his life.

" _Oh! Yuri! Please wear this maid costume!"_ He peeled his eyes away from the TV, looking at Yuri with unapologetic puppy eyes. He reached over to pull on Yuri's hands that were resting on his lap. Yuri cringed, trying to pull his hand away from Victor's clingy touch. He was strong enough to keep his wrists locked in his hand. He pouted once more.

" _Pretty please, with a cherry on top! I'll do anything."_ Victor begged. Yuri sighed, looking at the male model on the screen wear the skimpy maid costume. It was a simple arm band that was black with white frills, a hairband with white ruffles and a short silk black dress that stop right under the balls of the model. It looked cheap, but real sexy. It was somewhat of a 'joke' than a legit costume that could be worn out on Halloween. It looked exactly what a slut would wear if she were to act as a maid in a movie. It barely covers anything.

" _I'll treat you to waffles, with chocolate syrup. The menu has them! There's also toast with peanut butter! Please!"_ Victor bit his lip- which he secretly knew was a huge weakness for Yuri. It was like the final kick to face, and 'K.O.'. Yuri nodded somberly. His eyes looked away from the ecstatic Victor who was sporting a victorious cheeky smile on his face.

…

Victor had to collect the food at a drop off point which was a weird cubicle where the food and costume was passed to him by a worker which could not be seen through a frosted glass. He placed the food on the coffee table, and threw the costume in a small cloth bag to Yuri, who stood outside the toilet door reluctantly. His eyes could not meet Victor. 'What if he hated my body when he looks at me?' Yuri thought, tears brimming in his eyes.

" _Get changed."_ Victor said, plopping himself down onto the bed. He shut the TV and swung his legs while perched at the edge of the bed. Yuri nodded slightly once more. Was he being bullied? He thought to himself, stepping onto the cold marble floor of the bathroom. His bare feet felt like it was stepping one ice. The bathroom was pretty. A normal sized bathtub at the side of the big bathroom and a white marble sink attached to the other side of the wall. A gigantic gold framed mirror was placed in front of the sink. Toiletries were at the side of the sink. Unscented shampoo, body soap and lotion. A mysterious black pouch laid beside the toiletries. Yuri took the velvet pouch in hand and untied the string. Inside, was a plastic toy. It was a newly packaged bullet vibrator. It was neon pink and shaped like an egg. It was attached to a remote controller with a thin wire.

Yuri Katsuki has never been exposed to these type of stuff. He was never taught about it by his parents nor his school. His friends were rather quiet about their sexual lives too. Hence, for the past 23 years of his life, he never knew about sex, much less about special toys. He put that aside and took out the costume from the cloth bag.

It was rather… small. The material was thin and of cheap material. It wasn't rough to the skin, but barely covers anything. He stripped his clothes off, kicking them aside. The costume also came with a frill thong. His face reddened with embarrassment when his eyes landed on that. He took off his briefs he was wearing. The costume was an 'S' size, so it was rather small for him.

The thong rode up his ass and exposed his balls and half of his dick. He groaned and slapped himself on the face for agreeing to do this for Victor. However, the look on Victor's face was just so alluring! His cute pout which made his lips pucker and the teary eyes that made him look extra cute! Yuri bit his lips from screaming his lungs out. The fan-boy feels were legitimate, after all. He slipped on the arm band on his biceps and put on the hair band. It stood weirdly on his head. Yuri was definitely not used to wearing any hair accessories.

He slipped on the dress. It was shorter than what the model on the catalogue wore. It hung right over his thongs, exposing his bulge and the rest that was spilling out of that one piece of small cloth. It was more of a top, than a dress. He swallowed, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked pathetic. The dress made him look like a man whore. It hugged his curves and the thin material showed his perky nipples from under. His cheeks were an ugly ruddy red and the skin he showed made him extremely uncomfortable.

" _Yuri? Are you done?"_ Victor's head peeked in the bathroom door. What he saw made his jaw drop to the ground. His eyes were the size of tennis balls. It was so huge that Yuri was afraid that they might fall out of his head. He shifted awkwardly, turning his body to face Victor. His right hand covered his balls and cock that was hanging out.

Victor couldn't believe what was in front of him. The soft supple skin of Yuri's, the beautiful lean muscles that weren't too hard but soft enough, the cute redness of his cheeks, the hard nipples that were laid out for Victor's eyes to feast on, and most of all, the cute pink cock Yuri was trying so hard to cover. Victor swallowed the saliva that was collecting in his mouth. He could feel something stir in the under regions.

" _Yuri!"_ Victor threw open the door with a bang, and ran towards Yuri, enveloping him in a hug. Victor wasn't sure why he did that, neither did Yuri. He could only awkwardly look up at the ceiling and feel Victor's warm body wrapped around his. It was rather nice.

Victor's hands smoothed out Yuri's back softly, feeling the pale skin of Yuri underneath his palms. He ran his hand further down, feeling the faux silk on Yuri's body. He reached the small of his back, dangerously near his butt. Victor couldn't help himself but feel turned on. His cock was slightly hard, pressed against Yuri's hand. He gulped, trying to move his eyes somewhere else. Victor prayed that the younger boy did not notice his half hard dick against the back of his hand.

He noticed the black pouch with the vibrator inside.

" _Yuri, can you forgive me if I do naughty things to you?"_ Victor whispered huskily into Yuri's ears. The hot breath touching Yuri's cold earlobes. Yuri could feel a shudder went down his spine. He unknowingly melted into Victor's touch. His ears were always a soft spot. It felt so good to hear Victor's smooth voice so near his ear and feel his warm breath. Yuri squirmed slightly, his head snuggling into the corner of Victor's neck. A small whine escaped his lips.

" _It's a 'Go' sign right?"_ Victor blew into Yuri's ear, causing Yuri to moan, grabbing Victor's back with 2 hands and clenched his t-shirt into his fist. He mewled like a little kitten and grinded his hard dick against his idol's. His hips were moving in small light thrusts. Victor's rough jeans felt good through the thin material of the thong.

Victor grunted and hoisted both Yuri's legs onto his waists and carried Yuri up. Yuri buried his heated face into the corner of Victor's neck and curled his legs tightly against the taller, stronger male. Victor grabbed the vibrator off the sink and carried his lover out of the bathroom. The cold air stung Yuri's skin, making goosebumps form all over his back. His nipples hardened further because of the cold. He squealed when Victor sucked on his neck and tightened himself against him.

" _You're so cute when you make sounds like this."_ Victor breathed against his cold skin, heating him up from the insides. Victor laid him on the pink leather BDSM play chair. It was shaped like a dentists' chair, but had a gap in the middle for the submissive to spread his/her legs. Both arm rest and feet rest had cuffs on them. Yuri spread his legs wide, putting his legs in the open cuffs uncomfortably. He averted his eyes and place his arms into the cuffs too.

" _Shall I lock you down?"_ Victor had a dark smile on his face. It was like a whole new personality had taken over him. He changed from a smiley cheerful boy-next-door, to a professional dominator. His breathing was slow, he lowered his heart beat till it could be barely heard. Narrowing his eyes at the lewd site in front of him, he stalked over to the dark purple drawer and pulled out a long leather tassel. It was made from real cow skin with a dark rich smell and smooth texture. He took in a huge sniff, letting the tassels caress and fall over his face. He tilted his head to one side, seeing Yuri's wide eyes filled with lust on him. He sniggered, happy to see his plan worked.

Victor walked there slowly, the tassel in hand, he whipped the air with so much strength a scary sound of air being sliced could be heard throughout the whole hotel room. Yuri felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw the dark Victor approaching him. He never knew Victor could… look and move this way. The way he swayed his hips as he walked, his hands handling the tassel like an expert and the way he licked his dry lips temptingly. A glint of carnal desire could be seen in Victor's somber blue eyes. Yuri also did not expect himself to feel this way. He glanced down to see his dick pushed pass the thong and standing erect in full glory. His pink tip was oozing out with pre-cum, dribbling down his thighs. He felt erotic and impure in front of Victor. If he could, he'd want to dig a hole in the ground and stick his head in.

Victor stopped in front of Yuri. Leaning over him with his arms on the arm rests, he placed a kiss on Yuri's sweaty forehead, tasting his sweet and salty sweat. He breathed Yuri in, appreciating the saccharine honey smell of the younger boy. He clicked both the cuffs in place, shocking Yuri who looked into Victor's eyes. He was a little hesitant playing with fire, but he swallowed down his fears. Victor nodded at him reassuringly. He would never do anything to hurt his beloved Yuri. He leaned away from him, bending down, he did both of the cuffs on Yuri's legs too. The cuffs were easy to take off, just with a click, but it would be hard for the submissive to undo it.

" _It's a pity to take the dress so soon. So, I'll let you feel special things through this fabric okay?"_ Victor cooed at him, scratching the bottom of his chin. He nodded, tilting his head back so he could get babied more. He purred as Victor's fingers traveled to the back of his ear. He stroked him like a little kitten. All of a sudden, he pulled on Yuri's hair, forcing his body to slam against the back of the leather chair and his head to look up at the ceiling. Yuri was breathing unstably and couldn't help but feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He was being man handled by his idol. He didn't know how to feel about that. It was shameful.

Placing hot sloppy kisses on his neck, he sucked on his skin, bringing blood to the surface and leaving a big ugly hickey. He laughed against Yuri's skin, giving him more love bites all over his neck, claiming the boy to be his. Yuri could not move but just moan at every command and touch of Victor's tongue and lips.

He then got the leather tassels in one hand, bringing the luxurious leather strips on Yuri's shoulder. The tassels brought tingles to Yuri's skin as it softly stroked his skin. He angled his neck to one side, closing his eyes to feel the lovely leather brush against his soft skin. He moaned as Victor brought the tassels down to his chest and stomach. He jerked against his restraints when a tassel brushed against his nipple. It was so sensitive. Perky and plump, wanting to be touched.

" _Nngh… Ngh-Kyaa!"_ Yuri cried out when the tassels traveled down to his cock. The tassels rubbed against his dick and was stained in his pre-cum. Victor twirled the tassels around his hard on area, slightly touching the side of his aching thighs. He gritted his teeth as the leather swept pass the tip of his cock. He moved his hips up and down, not caring about how Victor was looking at him anymore. He begged in words that could not be made out. He was so high on pleasure that his brains could not think.

" _Do you want me to touch your cock?"_ Victor said huskily, watching Yuri's eyes squeezed together and saliva dripping down his chin. He fervently nodded, clenching his fists and fought against the restraints. The metal dug into his skin slightly, causing red marks to form.

Victor was pleased with himself and his lover. He set aside the tassels and kneeled down in front of Yuri's widely opened legs. His cock was drenched in slimy pre-cum and his asshole pink and throbbing, looking like it was ready to be penetrated, but Victor wasn't going to give him what he wants that easily. He smirked, smelling the sweet salty smell of Yuri's cock. The smell of his juices were as delicious as it looks. The precious liquid dripped onto the floor, puddling at the bottom of the chair. Yuri whined and thrusted his hips in the air again.

" _Alright, alright,"_ Victor murmured softly at the frustrated low growls Yuri gave. It was as if Yuri's mind degraded into a wolf in heat. All he thought of was sex. This made the thought of pleasuring and teasing Yuri even more alluring to Victor. He giggled inwardly, and took hold of Yuri's hard member in his right hand. It was smooth and warm. The foreskin was peeled back exposing his shiny head.

He moved his hands slowly up and down on the girth of Yuri's cock, pumping more and more pre-cum out of his system. He smiled excitedly as he saw the substance spill everywhere. It drenched the thongs, coated the leather chair, dripped onto the floor and wet his hand. Yuri howled in pleasure when Victor peeled his foreskin back further, and with his index finger, massaged the head of the cock. He then palmed the head, moving his palm in circles.

" _I'm going to come!"_ Yuri screamed out, his hips thrusting in the air again. Victor held his hips down roughly, his fingers dug into his skin, causing red marks to appear. He opened his mouth and had Yuri's member in his mouth. He sucked on it, licking the pre-cum up greedily. He could feel the throbbing on his dick and the tightening of muscles in between of Yuri's thighs. The orgasm was coming. He knew it. He went in deeper, Yuri's cock touching the back of his throat slightly. He sucked in and out, letting himself taste the exquisite taste of Yuri's member.

Yuri moaned and a shudder went through his body, cum started pouring out of his dick, all of it into Victor's mouth. He screamed as he felt the heavenly, mind blowing pleasure passing through all of his body. His nails dug into his palms and his toes curled in. He was panting heavily as he felt his cum squirting at the back of Victor's tight soft throat. Victor was drinking down the salty white cum, swallowing every squirt of Yuri's. It was weird and slimy at the back of Victor's throat, but he did not care. He moaned with Yuri and licked his lips. He got up and smiled down at the boy who looked so tired. His eyes were half open and his mouth slack.

" _Neh, Yuri chan, you can't go to sleep yet!"_ He said cheekily and gripped Yuri's cock that had gone limp. Yuri jumped yelped and awake, his wrists and ankles shook the cuffs violently. His eyes were widened in shock and his breathing harsh.

" _Victor… I can't anymore."_ He whined softly.

" _Then, what's this?"_ Victor looked down at Yuri's cock he had in his hands. It was once again hard under Victor's touch. Yuri cleared his throat and looked up at his idol sheepishly. His face was as red as ever and he pouted slightly.

" _How long have you masturbated?"_

" _Masturbated…? Never."_ Yuri looked up innocently, his wide eyes blinking.

" _N-Ne-Never…? You're a purest of the pure virgin?!"_ Victor let go of Yuri's dick, looking at his cum filled hands. He tasted the back of his mouth and groaned, partially in happiness and frustration. He was slightly remorseful that he took Yuri's first time away with such a crude manner… but since he'd done so much, he might as well go all the way. He looked up at Yuri who was looking distressed. Sweat trickled down his forehead and into his eyes which he blinked furiously to get the stinging pain out of his eyes.

" _Hm. Yuri, I might do some really bad things to you, but you must forgive me okay?"_ Victor said softly, wiping the sweat away from his brow and his temple. Yuri nodded against and rested his head on Victor's hands. Victor couldn't help but smile at the tamed kitten in front of him, but he couldn't wait to hear the mewls and whimpers of the little kitten. He chuckled darkly, his dark personality coming back once again. He did not even know when his sadistic side came from. It just so happens to pop up when he's having sex with the person he likes. There was that one time he accidentally strangled his girlfriend during penetration, the girl did not like it one bit and broke up with him immediately after that calling him a 'big pervert'.

Victor clicked on the small button at the sides of the cuffs and unlocked Yuri's wrists from the arm rests. He did the same for his ankles. Yuri was feeling a dull sore in both thighs for spreading his legs that wide. He winced as he stood up from the chair, almost falling back, but he grabbed Victor's arms to stabilize himself. He looked up at the taller male, and bit his lips, mumbling a hurried apology. He stood back up, in front of Victor with both his arms at his back. His hard on straight up, curving towards his belly slightly.

" _Take off your dress and underwear."_ Victor grabbed Yuri's chin to get him to look him in the eyes. He was always avoiding eye contact since he was always so shy. He needed to train Yuri to be a tad bit more daring. Yuri gulped, giving a stiff nod. Victor took a step back, crossing his arms and eyed Yuri. Yuri was feeling all hot and bothered on the inside. The faux silk clung to his skin like a second skin and the thong was pressed inside his buttocks, rubbing against his anus.

Yuri placed the hair accessory and arm band on the chair, then carefully stripping the mini dress off himself. It was wet and smelt salty with sweat. He put that aside gingerly and hooked his thumbs in the sides of the sexy lingerie. He pulled down slowly, bending down and stepping out of it. It was drenched in cum and sweat. He bunched them up in his hands. When he was about to throw that aside, Victor stopped him and pulled him towards his hard muscled body. He got the thong out of Yuri's hand, keeping it in his back pocket. With one of Yuri's wrists in Victor's hands, Yuri placed the other on Victor's shoulders as Victor placed a passionate kiss on Yuri's lips.

He moaned against the soft full lips of Victor's. It tasted slightly of his own cum and the strawberry lip balm that he uses. Victor pulled on Yuri's bottom lip, causing Yuri to gasp and whine softly. Victor seized this chance to snake his tongue in Yuri's mouth. He played with the insides of Yuri's mouth. His tongue running past the roof of Yuri's mouth and then nudged his partner's tongue. Yuri mewled and slowly inserted his tongue in Victor's. Victor was rough yet slow in his kisses, causing the less professional Yuri to get all flustered. He was afraid he wasn't doing a good job, but Victor reassured him by sucking on Yuri's tongue teasingly. Victor went on and nibbled on Yuri's bottom lip, which made it swell slightly. The small sharp pain made Yuri moan louder. He was quite the masochist.

" _Go straddle the bench and lay face down over there."_ Victor said huskily into Yuri's ears. Yuri looked shocked, but nodded his head. Victor let go of his hand, and pushed Yuri slightly towards the bench by the bed. It was a normal wood bench that was clearly used for spanking. Victor watched satisfactorily as Yuri made his way there slowly, his naked body shivering in the cold air conditioned room. He did as he was told, his hard cock pressed against the wooden bench as he laid face down on the bench. His legs were spread wide open on each side of the bench. His back and butt looked so white and supple.

Victor got out another tool from the cabinet. It was a wooden spanking tool. It was old and weathered down in use. The shiny coat of paint was chipped off at the sides. Victor couldn't help but giggle in excitement when he imagined how many people cried in pain and ecstasy under this magic tool. He walked over, sitting beside Yuri, his legs spread on both sides too. He touched Yuri's back. It was smooth and pale. It felt like heaven under Victor's hands. He breathed out shakily as he let his finger trail down his spine, gaining a yelp and shiver from Yuri.

His palms smoothed over Yuri's buttocks. It was rounded and the skin delicate. It would be a masterpiece if there were red spank marks on his porcelain white skin, Victor thought to himself. He got the wooden plank in his hands, hitting his own palm to test out the strength. He did not enjoy the pain that blossomed under the hard hit on his palm, but he liked to see his lover squirm in pain. He smirked as he caressed the right butt cheek of Yuri's, whispering sweet nothings. He brought the wooden plank down onto Yuri's buttock, creating a loud sound of human meat hitting a wooden plank. Yuri's body jerked in front and he tried gripping the edges of the bench with his fingers.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he felt the stinging pain in his right buttock. He did not dare to scream out in case Victor were to hate it. He sobbed silently, his head buried into his right shoulder. Victor watched as the blood rose to the surface, creating red flowers on Yuri's skin. He smoothed his buttocks over again.

He did it once more, on the left cheek. It was harder than the first one. Yuri couldn't help but scream at that. He was choking on his tears, his saliva uncontrollably dribbling out of his mouth. The sharp stinging pain travelled throughout his buttocks, leaving a sore dull throbbing pain in its wake. He whined as Victor stroked it again. He was going to bring it down on him once more. Yuri thought he was about to die.

" _Try not to focus on the pain, but the pleasure behind it."_ Victor said, leaning over his body and kissing his ear. Yuri shivered and mewled as Victor licked his earlobe. He licked near his ear canal, sucking on the ear lobe of Yuri's. The squelching sound was turning Yuri on so much. He moaned as Victor's mouth traveled down the nape of his neck, to his shoulder blades, and down his spine. Victor leaned away, examining the beautiful purple marks he left all over Yuri's body. He nodded in satisfactory. Victor caressed Yuri's buttocks once more.

Bring down the wooden plank, it hid Yuri's butt cheek with a nice sound that echoed in the hotel room they were in. Yuri took in a sharp breath and releasing it slowly. He got what Victor meant by 'not focusing on the pain, but the pleasure behind it', as the pain spread even deeper into his body, he felt this weird wanton desire for more. It was a lewd sensual feel. He felt like an animal, needing more of it. He moaned out loud, his body relaxing against the bench. Victor chuckled, spanking Yuri once more on the other side.

" _Kyangh!"_ Yuri's body jerked forward once more. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the immense dull pleasure dissipate throughout his lower body.

" _It's really red now. It's really cute. Oh god, I can't stop myself."_ Victor breathed out shakily, saying in a dark tone. He set the wooden plank aside, and got off the bench. Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, he pulled down both his boxers and pants. His hard member sprung out, finally being released out of the restrictive clothing. Victor panted heavily as he touched himself, causing more of his thick pre-cum to ooze out. It had been a month or so since he'd had sex or masturbated. His cock was trembling with excitement.

He pulled Yuri up from the bench by his arm, his fingers digging into his thin arms. Yuri got up in a tipsy, dizzy state. His head was clouded over by the 'high' he felt from the pleasure. His half opened watery eyes looked up at Victor, causing Victor to curse at himself mentally. Yuri was too erotic for him to hold back, if he didn't he was afraid that Yuri might end up getting hurt and running away from him. He bit his lip and scooped up the smaller boy. Yuri had a smaller frame than Victor. His shoulders were less broad, his chest and abdomen softer and his legs less muscular. His looks and body were soft like a girl's.

He carried the tired Yuri to the bed, resting him against the propped up pillows. Yuri shifted achingly, with difficulty since the sheets stung his sore bottom. He spread his legs and shifted his weight to the bottom of his tailbone, so his red buttocks wouldn't rub against the sheets much. He used his elbows to prop himself up. Looking up at Victor who knelt in front of him, his popped boner standing straight and proud.

Taking a closer look, Victor's member was quite large. Standing fully erect, it was about seven and a half inches. It smelt potently of male testosterone. Yuri gulped, looking away from the big cock that was soon going into him. He felt terrified but stimulated. Victor spread his legs wider, smoothing his face against a side of his white thighs. Yuri made a weird strangled sound at the back of his throat when he felt Victor place a kiss in his inner thigh. His lips grazed over his inner thighs as he moved further down, nearer and nearer to Yuri's erect member. Yuri arched his back and angled his neck back when he felt Victor's teeth graze his skin.

Victor moaned, and his breath against cold skin. He smiled cheekily and took a bite of the delicious meat he had under his lips, causing a turned on scream from his submissive. Yuri struggled, feeling Victor's canines digging into his skin. He tried closing his thighs together, squeezing against Victor's head. Victor had to forcefully push Yuri's thighs back down, pinching him as a small punishment for not staying still.

" _I can't take it. Victor…"_ Yuri wheezed, grabbing Victor's grey hair. His soft hair was intertwined in between his fingers, as he tugged on it lightly, causing dull pain on Victor's scalp. Victor growled, piercing through skin as he applied more pressure. He shook Yuri's hands off and drew back, tasting blood on his lips and teeth. An ugly purple bloody mark was left on Yuri's inner left thigh. Yuri bawled, bringing his fingers to the scar Victor claimed him with. Victor licked the blood off the top row of his teeth sexily, savoring the metallic salty blood of his lover.

Yuri's tears trailed down his neck and onto his décolletage, giving him a shiver down his back. Victor rubbed the tears off Yuri's face softly, licking his fingers naughtily. He chuckled darkly, placing a soft kiss on Yuri's sticky perspiring forehead. Yuri whimpered under his compassionated gentle touch. He stopped crying when Victor placed a tender kiss on his lips lovingly. Victor's hands lingered at the side of Yuri's face before trailing down his neck, then chest, then his navel, and finally reached its final destination.

He tugged on Yuri's soft pubic hair, feeling Yuri's body quiver with each light pull. He let his fingers run through Yuri's pubes, and took hold of his balls. He massaged them gently, feeling the hardness in them. He could imagine all the delicious salty cum stored inside, ready to burst out any moment. Feeling the soft wrinkled skin of Yuri's testicles under his fingers that expertly rubbed them against each other.

" _Victor… I want you up in my asshole."_ Yuri begged while Victor kissed him. Victor gave a small nod, biting on Yuri's upper lip, he pulled on it and let it go with an audible pop sound. He leaned back, looking at his masterpiece. Yuri was drunk in sex, his eyes puffy from his tears and his lips swollen from the sucking and biting. His neck was filled with hickeys and as his eyes traveled down, Yuri's body was sweating profusely yet shivering. Yuri's thighs were red and marred at the inner left thigh.

" _I'm going to prep your ass, Yuri."_ Victor warned. He yanked at Yuri's legs violently and pulled his body down. His back was laid flat on the bed, with his legs up in the air. Yuri shamefully curled his toes in, looking away from Victor. Victor frowned. He did not like it when anyone looks away from him whenever he's doing any sort of thing. It was a small pet peeve of his, a selfish little part of him. He inserted two fingers into Yuri's mouth without any warning. His fingers touched the back of Yuri's throat, resulting Yuri to choke on his saliva. The back of his mouth felt really narrow and wet. Victor pulled on Yuri's tongue to make Yuri face himself.

" _Always look at me."_ He warned him. Pulling his saliva coated fingers out of his mouth. The clear substance slobbered down his hand. Victor, with a tad bit of childishness in him, he forcefully rammed his fingers up in Yuri's pink anus. Without control, Yuri squealed like a little piglet and clenched his asshole against Victor's fingers. He struggled as Victor dug in deeper, feeling the restriction inside of Yuri's narrow anus. He moved his fingers in a beckoning motion, loosening up the insides of Yuri further.

" _Stop… moving…!"_ Victor growled, a low rumble could be heard from the insides of his chest. He grunted before sticking a third finger in. It was tighter than before. Yuri felt like his asshole was being torn apart. The slender fingers of Victor were inside of him! It felt good, but he could not get past the pain.

" _Yuri, if you want my cock in you, you've got to work harder. It's going to be much more painful than this."_ Victor smirked down at the fucked up Yuri. He looked so lost and messed up. Sweat drenched his dark hair and the sheets below him. He was moaning but howling in pain at the same time. However, this only fueled Victor's sadistic side. He pulled out his fingers, giving a last thrust in, he pulled out. Slimy self-lubricant from Yuri's asshole coated his three fingers. He gave each one a lick.

" _Yuri. I'm going to let you feel something really good okay?"_ Victor patted Yuri's head. His eyes followed Victor as he walked over to the coffee table where the food and the vibrator he placed there were at. He took the bright pink vibrator, unpacking it from its casing. The batteries were already inside as he tested the switch at the highest speed. The small egg shape vibrator vibrated in his hands. He chuckled secretly and took the small bowl of chocolate syrup from the plate of waffles. He gave it a quick whiff, the dark roasted smell of chocolate filled his nostrils. It would be much better eaten on top of Yuri, Victor thought to himself.

He made his way to the bed, climbing towards Yuri like a predator cornering his prey. He placed the bowl of chocolate syrup beside him, being very careful not to spill it. He took the vibrator in hand, and while maintaining eye contact with Yuri, he licked the plastic, wetting it with his saliva. He hushed Yuri who was whimpering like a puppy. Bringing the bullet vibrator near his asshole, he pushed it in with his thumb.

It went in easily because of Victor's fingers from earlier. He pushed in deeper till his thumb could go in no further. Yuri's lips quivers and his eyelids fluttered open in his drunk state. He looked down, starting to reject the foreign object that was stuck inside his body. He wailed when Victor switched on the vibrator to its maximum speed. It started moving inside of him. The more Yuri struggled, the more the vibrator went in deeper in his ass. He squealed and tried digging it out of his asshole, but Victor only slapped his arms away.

" _No, bad puppy."_ Victor chided. The sound of the loud vibrations filled the room, along with Yuri's sobs and moans. The vibrator was so deep in it hit his prostate, massaging it with the powerful vibrations. Victor grabbed hold of his dick. He wanted to stick it in Yuri so badly, but he wanted to tease the poor boy more. Yuri grabbed the messy wrinkled sheets under him, and pulled on them. The futon came undone from the side of the beds. He howled when Victor suddenly poured the warm chocolate syrup on him.

The brown sticky liquid was poured from a height on his chest and abdomen. The substance dripped down his sides, sending shivers down his spine and staining the sheets. He moaned hysterically as Victor placed his hand on his dirty chest. He spread the chocolate all over his neck area, squeezing slightly on Yuri's neck. He gained a soft choked sound from him. Victor had to physically restrain himself from strangling Yuri. Despite him being a male, he was still as fragile as his female ex-partners. He smoothed his hands over Yuri's chest, paying extra attention to both of his hard nubs. He pinched the right one, pulling on it and feeling his areola swell. He rubbed it between his fingers and squeezing it tightly.

Yuri was trying not to breathe hard so that the chocolate syrup would not spill further down his sides and dirtying the sheets. He sucked in his stomach and bit his lips. Victor brought his lips down on to his right nipple that he had teased with his fingers and started licking. His fingers moved to the left one and continued what he was doing earlier. The chocolate tastes thick and sweet, a little salty from Yuri's sweat. Victor laughed hysterically against Yuri. He started sucking on his nipple, feeling the hardness in it. He used his tongue to draw circles around the tip of his nipple in his mouth.

" _Ugh… Victor. It's too much! Please put it in me now…"_ Yuri begged. Victor pulled his nipples in between his teeth and let it snap back painfully. He looked at Yuri's red nipple in satisfaction. He then licked the syrup off his body starting from Yuri's navel to his neck. It was a slow excruciating experience for Yuri. He had to punch the bed in order to not loose himself to the pleasure. If he did not pay attention to himself, he'd have squirted and came all over Victor.

" _You want me to put it in you? You'll have to entertain me first, Yu~ri~"_ He taunted him. He pulled back. Victor took Yuri's limp arms from the side and place his hand on Yuri's own cock.

" _Jerk off in front of me. I want to see you cum."_ Victor said mockingly. Yuri groaned, knowing that Victor was doing all these just to torment him.

" _Get to work then."_

" _Y-yes,"_ Yuri said timidly. He has never masturbated before so he never knew how to until Victor did it to him earlier. He moved his other hand to hold the base of his cock, and started to move his other hand up and down. He could feel his fingers on the sensitive parts of his member and the vibrator hitting his prostate rather irritatingly. It was egging him on to ejaculate. However, he needed something up in his ass. He needed something big and thick. He was thirsty for some cock.

Yuri groaned as he massaged the top of cock. Feeling more pre-cum dribbling out. He moved his other hand to his anus. Pushing his legs up in the air further, he inserted one finger in. Both of his hands busy with himself, he shut his eyes to feel the heated sensation in his body.

" _Good, keep up the good work."_ Victor grinned. He removed the loose skinny tie he wore on his neck and unbuttoned the white button down he was wearing. Grabbing the tie, he looped it behind Yuri's neck and brought both ends to the front.

" _I'm going to tighten you up and make this feel so good you'll go crazy."_ He said.

Yuri stopped touching himself when he realized what Victor was going to do. His eyes widened and he gasped as Victor tied the tie around his neck, tightening the cloth material against his neck. The material was so tight it dug into his skin. It was tight enough to keep him from speaking, but luckily not tight enough to cut off air from his windpipe. A gurgle came from the back of his throat as he tried scratching the tie on his neck.

" _Don't do that, you'll understand once I get you to squirt and cum all at once. The tie around your neck will bring you to heaven."_ Victor pushed Yuri's fringe back and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Victor positioned himself, his hard cock pressing on the wet asshole of Yuri's. The vibrator is still in, making his insides feel slightly dumb. Victor took hold of both of Yuri's legs. He grunted and slammed his hips into Yuri. Yuri screamed as he felt Victor's hot cock inside of him. It was bigger than he imagined. It pushed the vibrator in so deep, Yuri was afraid it would get lost inside. It pressed hard against his prostate, causing him to moan like a dog in heat.

The big cock inside of Yuri felt like a big branding iron was jammed into his anus, tearing him inside out. He squealed as Victor moved inside of him. He thrusted in and out of the wet hole, enjoying the moans and screams of Yuri. It felt so good to be inside of his lover. It was tight and heated. Victor felt like he could melt inside of Yuri's asshole. He moaned loudly and slammed his hips against Yuri's asshole once more, his cock digging in further. The sound of meat slapping against one another could be heard.

It was an animalistic urge for both of them in bed. Yuri could care less about he looked right now, and all Victor could think of was to cum inside of Yuri and make him his. They both fucked like animals in the wild, experiencing pure fervor and intoxication. Both of them felt like they've sinned greatly as they connected both of their bodies. However, nothing could stop them. Yuri and Victor panted roughly. Yuri was enjoying it thoroughly. The tightness around his neck and his asshole was driving him crazy. Victor's hands digging into Yuri's soft thighs and his cock deep inside of the slopping wet hole was fueling his carnal desire… more and more.

" _Ugh! I'm coming, Yuri!"_ Victor growled and grabbed Yuri's hair. He wrenched Yuri's head up making Yuri scream in pleasure. The adrenaline was running through his veins as his head was forced up to look at Victor. Victor slammed his hips once more into Yuri's asshole, his cock hitting Yuri's g-spot. He felt the built up in his lower body, especially his balls. He was going to release himself inside of Yuri. Yuri, too, could feel the weird tingly sensation in his under area. He shrieked as his cock started to throb.

Both of them came at the same time. The orgasm was heavenly. Yuri tightened himself against Victor as his bodily fluids started gushing out of his cock. Victor squeezed his eyes shut as he poured himself inside the tiny space of Yuri's, feeling the walls of his anus squeeze his cock. Yuri cupped his hands over his mouth as he moaned loudly, arching his back.

Victor pulled out Yuri, his muscles tensed after taking a load in Yuri. Cum poured out of Yuri's anus, the white cream oozing out and dribbling down his butt and onto the white sheets. Yuri wasn't done yet. Creamy cum was emitted out of his cock in a stream, splattering all over Victor's thighs and the bed.

" _Agh! Nghh… Victor, Vi- What's…?!"_ He squeaked. He could feel the slight urge to pee, and his body relaxed for an intense second. Yuri started squirting out clear liquid from his cock the next second. It sprayed all over Victor in a steady stream, wetting the bed. He shuddered, his body struggling and his hips grinding the air as he squirted. He grunted like an animal and took hold of his dick, pumping more and more of his juices out.

Victor could not believe his eyes. It was his first time seeing his sex partner squirt. The liquid was clear and not viscous like cum or pre-cum and it wasn't pee. Victor chuckled as he saw Yuri's cock squirt like a fountain of fireworks.

" _Ah… It was so good."_ Yuri calmed down. His dick stopped squirting and it rested down slightly. He sighed in relief, looking up at Victor. He smiled down at Yuri, moving his hands to untie the tie around Yuri's neck. There were slight red marks, but they'd fade away any minute. Victor leaned down, placing a big kiss on his lips. It was deep and lustful. Yuri tasted Victor's voluptuous full lips as they locked lips. It tasted sweet.

Victor came up for a breath of air, staring down at his beautiful cute Yuri. He grinned cheekily, pulling out the vibrator that was inside of Yuri, he pressed his once again hard cock just outside of Yuri's hole. Yuri looked down and up to Victor's eyes again, his eyes aghast. He was at his limit already. If Victor's cock were to penetrate him again, he'd probably faint.

" _Neh, Yuri, I'll be your coach in teaching you naughty stuff for the rest of the day, okay?"_ Victor smirked at the poor boy that was about to pass out. Yuri's jaw dropped and he shook his head profusely. No way is he going to let Victor go another round!

" _Like you have a choice,"_ Victor giggled slyly, smashing his lips against poor Yuri's.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. 02 Platinum Ticket to Heaven

A/N : Before you read this second part of Victuri fanfiction, I'd like to say that, this is a separate story and has nothing to do with the first one I've written. It's just another smutty lemon setting! I kinda followed the theme of 'Learning more about the sex industry of Japan' from my last fanfiction, so, hope you like this one! (This fanfic is slightly longer than the previous one) Hope you enjoy!

Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki Fanfiction

Yuri Katsuki often finds himself wondering how in the world did he managed to get into such an outrageous situation, and now, is one of the times. His insides were burning hot with his Coach's dick inside of him. The meaty rod was thick and pulsating with warm blood as it dug deep inside of Yuri's anus. His back was facing his Coach as he rode on his lap. Both of his thighs were spread wide open for the public eye to see. As much as he wanted to shut his legs immediately, he could not. Since his Coach's hand was forcefully clamping on his thighs.

He could feel the erotic stares and sniggers coming from the strangers as their eyes bored into his lewd body. Steam started fogging up his glasses, which were already sliding off the bridge of his nose because of the sweat. Even though it was air-conditioned, the sex wasn't helping him cool down. He yelped softly, trying to contain his voice when his Coach thrusted his hip up into Yuri.

" _Wait!"_ Yuri cried out, trying to save his sanity. He desperately pushed up his glasses and pulled on his jacket that was slipping off his shoulders.

How in the world did he get into this sticky situation?!

…

" _Yuri! You're done here, I'll take over."_ The plump woman said to the bespectacled young male. He set down the tray at the counter and nodded. His mother had asked him to tend to the restaurant while she dealt with some VIP guests staying overnight at their family owned hot springs resort. Now that she was done, Yuri would have some free time to himself.

During his free time, he'd normally take a run around the neighborhood or head to the ice skating rink to practice, however, under his Coach's order, he was supposed to take a break. Victor Nikiforov, one of the most well-known figure skaters from Russia was taking a break from his skating career and coaching him. It was a rather mind-blowing fact. None of his family members or friends could believe that Yuri was going to be coached by the ever-so-godly Victor.

Victor was staying in one of the rooms provided generously by Yuri's mother and was out for some 'personal business'- was what he said. Yuri would usually accompany Victor during his free time, but Victor isn't there today. He walked back to his room at the very corner of the hot springs resort, where Victor's room and his parents' room were nearby.

Opening the door, he bounced onto his bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest. Lying on his back, he felt around the bed for his phone, he took hold of it and switched it on. There usually wouldn't be much messages coming in, especially on a late Saturday afternoon where people would normally be out and about or either at home taking a long lazy nap. The sun was mercilessly bright and sharp. With the curtains drawn closed, the dimness of the room made Yuri sleepy. The summer crickets chirped noisily as he went through his Instagram feed.

There was nothing new or exciting, except for the cute little puppy accounts he followed.

Suddenly, his phone rang. The harsh vibration caused Yuri to drop his phone in surprise and it crashed onto his face.

Groaning, he swiped the green 'answer' button and put the phone to his ear, not bothering to check who the caller was.

" _Hello…"_ He asked in a bored tone, while playing with the string from the hem of his shirt.

 _Yuri? I'm out right now, but I've forgotten my wallet, can you bring it to me at the train station?_

" _Victor?"_ Yuri sprung up from his bed, the hair standing at the back of his neck. He was surprised that Victor would even call him. Sure, they exchanged numbers, but they see each other so frequently that exchanging numbers deemed useless. However, hearing Victor's voice over the phone, Yuri felt a little turned on. Victor's voice seemed more deep and husky over the speaker as he spoke into Yuri's ear. The background on the other end of the line was quiet, despite Victor being in the bustling city.

" _Yeah, okay! It's in your room right?"_ Yuri blurted out eagerly, his voice cracking halfway. He cleared his throat as his face reddened. Even though no one but Victor overheard his mistake, he was still embarrassed- especially in front of his Coach.

 _Yup. Meet me at Shibuya station._

Victor hung up. Yuri switched off his phone. He did not have anything to do right at that moment, and Victor saved him from his boredom. He would have just fallen asleep if Victor did not call him. Nevertheless, it was a rare occasion that Victor would forget something, especially an object that was so important. Was something on his mind?

Yuri could not tell. There were times where Victor would be all smiley and playful, and the other times, he would have a 180 degrees change and turn all cold. His silver blue eyes would be frozen over like a lake in the winter, his lips pressed into a tight line as he stared right ahead. He always looks like he is thinking about something. Despite that, Yuri knew that everyone has different sides to them, so he tries to not pay so much heed about that. He changed into a thin white t-shirt and threw a black hoodie over. Pulling up his jeans, he took his phone, along with his train pass, and stuffed it into his back pocket.

Making his way into the room next door, he opened the room slightly to peek in. He didn't know what to expect. It has been long since he's stepped inside the room. The light smell of cinnamon and vanilla hit his nose. The air freshener Yuri's mother had bought for Victor was placed at the corner of the room. Heading over to the dressing table, he spotted Victor's dark brown leather wallet.

The thin sleek wallet looked rather expensive and smelt of real leather. Yuri realized that Victor always carries branded items on him. Examples like his coat, his lip balm, his shoes, and now, his wallet. Yuri understands, of course. If one had money, obviously, one would spend it. He flipped the wallet open out of curiosity. He was thinking whether the great Victor carries around some other-worldly items in his wallet.

A platinum card slipped out of the wallet as Yuri flipped it open. It was a hard metal card which fell onto the table with a loud 'clang'. It was thin and light, engraved with words. Yuri bit his lip nervously and picked up the card. Staring closer to it, the carvings were barely visible, he ran his finger over the engraved words, feeling the rough words on the smooth and cold card against his thumb.

'Welcome to Heaven.' (Tengoku Yokoso, 天国、ようこそ) it read.

" _Heaven? What?"_ Yuri muttered to himself, confused. Flipping the card around, there were no other words on it. There were only those 2 words carved in the middle. It was a rather fishy card. It wasn't a credit card nor a name card. It was more of a membership card… But, to where? A membership card would normally state the company's name and the address of the shop, however this exclusive looking card had no such letterings on it. Yuri's sixth sense knew that he shouldn't meddle too much into Victor's affairs.

As the saying goes, _'Curiosity, kills the cat.'_

The familiar grey haired male waved excitedly amongst the crowd, his cute heart shaped mouth wide open. Yuri pushed through the throngs of people, fervently apologizing as he accidentally stumbled over someone's feet and his body thrown forward. He yelped as a hand brushed past his butt cheeks. Rushing forward, he got to Victor.

" _Here you go."_ He placed the wallet into his Coach's hand. Still panting from the crowd, he tried catching his breath as he leant against the pillar at the side of the bustling station beside Victor. Since it was a Saturday, Shibuya, one of the most popular spots for shopping and food was filled with a sea of people. Yuri wasn't really that great amongst crowds of people. He felt suffocated and uneasy as the noise filled his ears and the heat of human bodies rubbed against his skin.

" _Thank you, Yuri."_ Victor opened his wallet.

The metal card that was slotted in between the wallet inside wasn't there. Yuri had placed it inside the third slot of the card holder section. Realizing that the metal card was seen by Yuri, Victor's cheerful expression turned dark in a split second. He kept the smile on his face, but instead of it looking cheerful and dazzling, it looked sly and scary.

Closing the wallet shut, he stuffed it back into his jean pocket. Yuri stared at the male beside him. He was scared. He had meddled too much.

" _Yuri, do want to know what the metal card is for?"_ Victor's voice was an octave lower, he looked down at the shorter black haired boy. He heaved a long sigh, raking his fingers through his silky grey hair. A piece of fringe slipped haphazardly down on his forehead, covering his right eye. Bringing his body away from the pillar, he stepped in front of Yuri. His actions were slow. His body loomed over the smaller stature and his hands slammed onto the walls, trapping Yuri in his 'cage'.

The black haired boy gulped, staring up at the menacing male. After all these months, Victor finally broke, he thought. His insides were shivering in fear. His eyes were watering up and the back of his throat tasted sour. Trying to open his mouth to say something was futile. He just… could not. The chattering of his teeth was so bad, he had to clench his jaw.

" _Yuri chan."_

Victor never called Yuri with any honorifics or add any nickname to his name, but Victor just added a '~chan', to his name. It was bone-chilling. There was a lilt in his voice that made it sound like a psychopath's.

" _Curious?"_ Victor leaned closer, his face less than an inch away from Yuri's. His light grey eyes were a dark black and Yuri could see his reflection against the dark endless abyss in Victor's pupils.

" _Not to worry, I will show you, where Heaven is."_ He leaned back, letting his hands fall to his sides. Pushing his weight away from the smaller boy, he clicked back to his original self. Looking at the terrified little piglet, he chuckled, ruffling his messy hair.

" _Yuri, let's go!"_ Victor looped his arm around Yuri's hunched forward shoulders. Yuri was still shaking from the aftermath. He knew he could never win Victor. Victor's presence was as big as a whale's compared to his. He was just a small guppy. Just a second ago, Victor looked like he could swallow him up whole if he wanted to.

Little did Yuri Katsuki know what he has gotten himself into the moment he touched that platinum ticket to Heaven.

…

The whole journey to their destination passed by in a blur. Yuri, who was being pulled along by the forceful Victor kept staring at the back of his Coach's head. The beautiful grey hair that flew in the wind as they rushed past groups of people on the main streets. They walked to a secluded area of the popular town, far away from the shopping district. They were near office buildings, the huge sky scrapers overshadowed the small street as they walked.

Yuri was dying from the tension in the air that hung heavily between the 2 of them. Victor had not turned back even once in their 15-minute walk. Both of them exchanged no words. Only the grip on Yuri's wrist seemed to tighten as the journey dragged on. The bigger, more calloused hands that was wrapped around Yuri's wrist felt alien. The constriction and pressure made Yuri uncomfortable. The Victor he knew would never act this way, yet, here he is. He was afraid if he were to even let out a single sound in the quiet road, Victor would turn around and snap at him, hence he zipped his mouth shut.

Victor took a sharp turn into a back alleyway. The dingy alley was dim and stunk of sewage. Where in the world is this so-called, 'Heaven'?

They exited the horrible smelly route and came to a stop in an opening. Not paying enough attention to his surroundings, Yuri bumped onto Victor's back. He muttered an apology and rubbing his head, he looked up at Victor.

" _Yuri chan, we're here."_ Victor smirked slightly at the lost boy. His eyes were serious and the lines of his face stern. Another personality had taken over Victor. Yuri shook his head internally. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to take a step back from the dangerous mountain lion in front of him. The unhumorous Victor who stood before him was not the usual Victor. He was ready to hunt Yuri down and eat him up.

A wave of thoughts crashed through Yuri's mind as his palms started sweating. His gaze averted to the door behind Victor. It was a plain black door with glossy silver numbers '666'. How ironic, thought Yuri. In Chapter 13 of The Book of Revelation, it reads: "Let the one with understanding reckon the meaning of the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man. His number is 666." In concise terms, the number 666, had far to do with Heaven. However, in angel numbers, 666, is a compilation of energy attributes to the number six, like honesty, justice, integrity, charity, faith, love.

Yuri had no idea what lies beyond.

" _You want to know right? It will be mind-blowing, trust me."_ Victor placed his arms over Yuri's shoulders, pulling Victor close to his own body. Yuri frowned, looking down at his wrist that was red and slightly bruised. He was used to the skin ship between the both of them since Victor was a touchy-feely type of person. Whenever Victor gets drunk, he'd always strip and rub himself against Yuri. However, this time, he felt like pushing away his Coach.

He didn't know why he was scared to be honest. Victor would never do anything to harm him, right?

The two went in through the suspicious looking door. It wasn't locked, a big surprise to Yuri. He would have expected a dubious place like this to keep themselves more unknown. The door creaked open, and with every groan the hinges made, it made Yuri's stomach flop around. His face looked queasy and cold.

" _Welcome to Heaven."_ An unrecognized voice called out from behind the door.

Yuri's eyes landed upon a scene that baffled him. It was a pretty normal place. It was a reception area to an office. The lettering '666, Heaven' on a big signboard hung behind the male receptionist. He stood to greet the two. He was wearing a black suit with white gloves. His brown hair sleeked back with gel. His angular facial features were blank. The receptionist bowed slightly as he saw Victor.

" _Mister Nikiforov. Would you like me to call out some of our specials today?"_

The door slammed heavily behind Victor and Yuri, causing the nervous latter to jump and squeal slightly.

" _I see you have a guest today with you. I suppose he is Mister Katsuki?"_

" _Yes, please give us a booth with good view. I do not need any of your girls today."_

Girls? Yuri thought looking up at his Coach. Has Victor been here many times already? The receptionist looked as if he knew Victor well. Victor smiled down to Yuri, letting his hand slide down from Yuri's shoulder to the curve of his waist. The firm grip Victor had on Yuri made Yuri shiver in excitement.

The plain looking receptionist stepped out from behind the desk and proceeded leading the way through another black door. The three of them made their way up some see through glass steps in a neon lit stairway. Looking down, there was only darkness… exactly depicting the dark hole in Hell.

" _Please proceed to Booth 8. There are currently 21 members inside. If you want to proceed to another part of the bar, please feel free to do so. However, to book a private room inclusive of showers, please book it through the I-pad we have in your booth. Shoes are to be placed here in Lockers 7 and 8. Refreshments will be available free for Mister Nikiforov and Mister Katsuki. Well then, please excuse me."_ The receptionist said. His words just flowed out of his mouth like a non-stop water tap. It was almost as if he was rapping. They stood at the top of the stairwell, just outside a black glass door. A wall of lockers was just beside the door, other than that, there was no other décor.

Victor nodded and dismissed him, slipping off his shoes.

" _V-Victor, what is this?"_ Yuri stumbled on his words.

" _Didn't you want to know what that card can do?"_

" _I-I-I didn't say so."_

" _Well, you didn't have to. Didn't you see the card already? Didn't you touch it? Didn't you open my wallet?"_ Victor looked Yuri into his eyes. Blue orbs bore through Yuri's soul. Yuri could only shake his head and give a weak refusal.

" _You don't have to worry. It's fun in there_." Victor bent down to pick up his shoe, placing it in one of the lockers assigned by the receptionist and hurried his younger male counterpart to do the same. Yuri had no choice but to obey. He hurriedly unlaced his sneakers and tossed it messily into the locker. He left his yellow Pikachu socks on.

Taking Yuri by the waist again, Victor pushed the black glass door open.

…

" _W-What is t-this?"_ Yuri forced the words out from the back of his throat. As the two of them stepped into the room, he was overwhelmed by the smell of booze and sex. The heavy smell of salt and the warm stink of alcohol burnt his nose. His eyes explored the area. It was nothing like he expected. The interior was dark, only lit up by some track lights that flickered neon colors. Each semi-circle booths were lit by a single white Ikea lamp from above. The booth was big enough to accommodate 5 people.

There were even more people that he thought. For a secluded area like this, he didn't know that that many people would know of this place. It wasn't the mere sight of the bar nor the dim lighting in here that shocked Yuri. It was the amount of people having sex openly in the bar. The bartender from the other end of the room behind his counter was cleaning shot glasses, not bothering to spare a glance at the three people having sex in one of the booths rather loudly.

Groups of three and four were around the room, getting hot and heavy, having sexual relationships with each other. Couples were kissing and fondling everywhere. Those who were not kissing or having sex were drinking. A No-Smoking sign was placed near the door, prohibiting customers to smoke. Jazz music was played on the stereos to drown out the moans and pants of the customers, only audible to their partner(s). Different groups of people were in their own small world in each of their booths.

Scanning the room for a neon green exit sign, Yuri noticed another frosted matte glass door leading to another room however, there were no signs of an exit.

" _Ever heard of a happening bar?"_ Victor asked, steering Yuri towards their booth that was in the middle of the room. It faced the West, where most couples were situated at. The booths were appropriately paced away from each other, giving each booths somewhat 'privacy', however, it was rather blatantly exposed.

Victor pushed Yuri down onto the leather padded cushioned seats. The small glass coffee table in front of them had a basket of condoms and lube, along with nuts and crackers to go along with the drinks. Yuri gulped, scooting into the middle of the rounded couch. Victor moved in, slightly closer than Yuri had expected. His knee brushed past Yuri's, sending chills down the latter's spine.

" _H-Happening bar?"_ Yuri breathed out unsteadily, as he tried to peel away his eyes from the couple opposite them. A girl was giving a blow job to her partner as he thrusted violently into her mouth. She was choking, her face red but he did not seem to care. Was she into irrumatio?

Yuri had heard about 'happening bars' or another way of saying it, 'swinger bars', before. A Happening bar is a Japanese sex club. In both, prospective customers pass an initial vetting to become members, then pay an entrance fee to enter the club. Happening bars normally skirt around Japanese Prostitution Laws by neither providing nor promising actual sex on premises, instead stressing that what may or may not happen is entirely up to customers. He had learnt it from a news article of a swinger bar raid by the police, called '999', recently in a news article from the past.

" _Look at the couple at the corner. Both of them are men."_ Victor said, seemingly hinting at something. Yuri's eyes travelled to where Victor was pointing. Both of them were kissing. The smaller male straddled on the bigger male. The uke ran his fingers through the seme's hair, tugging his lover's head back and leaving a trail of possessive kisses down the other's neck. The seme's mouth gapped open as he moaned out. It wasn't audible from the distance where they sat, but Yuri couldn't help but feel slightly aroused.

Yuri wouldn't say he was gay. He never had the time to think about romance. The only thing that kept him going ahead was his skating career. He never dreamt to date anyone. His first love was already married and since then, he had long given up. Yuri looked back at the glass table, trying to ignore the sexual tension in the air.

" _Yuri chan, what do you want to drink? I always order my favorite vodka here. Would you like something less strong?"_

" _Uh… No! I'm fine with whatever you're drinking!"_ Yuri's voice cracked as he tried to refuse Victor's kindness. Victor chuckled darkly, slightly irritated at the Yuri whose eyes was down casted. Yuri did not dare to look at him. He wanted to look into the beautiful innocent orbs of Yuri and the pair of eyes glitter under the dim lighting as he tears up.

Victor called the waiter and ordered four shots and the drinks came in no time.

" _Here you go. Two each."_ Victor pushed two small glasses towards the red-faced Yuri. He took the small glass in his hand. Eyeing Victor who gulped it down without difficulty, he brought the glass to his lips. The clear alcohol touched his tongue first, causing the awful toxic taste to spread throughout his mouth. Scrunching up his nose and eyes, he tilted the glass and knocked back the whole cup in one shot. Even though it tasted like Hell's fire burning at the back of his throat, he felt the warmth spread throughout him.

Yuri coughed and hacked is lungs out. It was his first shot in his entire life. He has never drunk much alcohol in his life, so, hard liquor was a dive in the deep ends for him. Victor soothed Yuri's back as Yuri sniffled and tear up.

" _Feel better now?"_ Victor asked, he patted his back and brought his fingers to massage Yuri's nape. Yuri breathed out shakily, the smell of alcohol emitting from his breath. His wheezing decreased and he leaned back against the cold leather backrest. Looking up at the bright light with watery eyes, he took in deep breathes and closed his eyes for a minute.

" _I'm fine. I'm sorry, Victor."_ Yuri said weakly, leaning forward once more. He raked his fingers through his sweaty hair. His fringe stayed up in place due to the wetness, only few stray strands fell into his eyes. Victor could never resist the sexiness of Yuri whenever he swept his hair back. His facial features always seemed more beautiful with his hair up. His jawline looked sharp and his nose bridge straight and high. His deep set eyes stared smoldering into nothingness. Victor could no longer resist the temptations.

The sexy, naïve and innocent Yuri.

The thought of it just brings jitters in his stomach.

" _Yuri, don't you just feel like doing naughty things too? Listen carefully. Look around you. Everyone's enjoying themselves."_ Victor pulled Yuri towards him. His long fingers made their way up from Yuri's arm to his neck. Victor felt Yuri's Adam apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Moving his hands across Yuri's neck sensually, he made his way up. Grabbing Yuri's chin in both his index finger and thumb, he angled Yuri's stiff head towards him.

" _Let's do dirty things together, okay?"_

Yuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dirty stuff? Hell, he didn't even know that Victor had such a side to him! Victor's expression was dark and dominant as he stared down into the nervous Yuri. Yuri did not speak. Tons of questions flooded his head, causing a slight migraine at the back of his head.

" _Neh, look, you're already hard. You like these kind of things? Hm…?"_ Victor's left hand grazed Yuri's thigh. Not letting go of Yuri's chin, he kept Yuri's gaze on his as he expertly moved his other hand up, up, up, all the way to the hard bump in the middle of the younger male's legs. The tight jean material was taunt against the growing mini mountain. Nudging the tip of the bump with his knuckle, Victor grabbed it all of a sudden, causing Yuri to gasp and struggle. He tried pushing Victor away, but with Victor's arm hooked around his neck, he could not escape.

Victor clicked his tongue to chide his terrified partner. He took hold of Yuri's chin once more, forcing him to look into his eyes.

" _Yuri. Be honest with me. You wouldn't get this hard if you're not interested. In here, you're not Yuri Katsuki, Japan's renowned ice skater, but just, Yuri. No one will know."_

" _B-but, I'm straight! I d-don't- Aahngh!"_ He was interrupted as Victor grabbed Yuri's crotch. His fingers rubbed Yuri's testicles, slowly smoothing his fingers over the thick material of the jeans. Yuri was very sensitive in his testicles. Whenever he masturbated, he would always fondle his balls and just by doing that, he would cum. However, it was a secret that he would never want anyone to know- especially Victor, but it seems like the secret is out.

Victor sniggered under his breath as he prodded his balls through the clothing, resulting in another moan escaping from Yuri's lips. Yuri hugged his arms to his chest tightly as he hunched over. He was making such weird sounds as Victor touched him. It was making him ashamed of himself. He never knew he had such a voice. Being a 23-year-old virgin, this experience was a first.

" _Yuri. After seeing Chris's performance, don't you want to show more of your eros side? Hmm? I'll teach you how to gain more confidence in your body."_ Victor whispered huskily. His fingers found the zipper and pulled it down. The hard member sprung up after when the tight restriction was off. The tip of his cock oozed pre-cum which stained his purple boxers a darker shade. Thumbing the tip of his cock through the fabric, Victor moved Yuri's face towards him, giving him a deep kiss.

His tongue traveled into Yuri's wet mouth. Saliva dribbled down from Yuri's chin as Victor's tongue nudged at his partner's. Letting his tongue draw circles at the roof of his mouth, Victor then proceeded to massage the bottom of Yuri's tongue. He sucked at Yuri's lips, releasing it with a loud pop sound. Even though it burned slightly, Yuri couldn't help but want more. He mewled against his Coach's mouth. He was being rubbed and kissed by Victor. The thought was just overwhelming.

" _You want to know what I do to girls when I come by here every now and then?"_ Victor said against Yuri's skin, breathing in the soapy vanilla scent.

" _I- I don't…"_ Despite saying that, his body was reacting differently. He was internally begging for Victor to slip off his underwear and take his cock in his hand. He wanted Victor to stroke his member up and down, pumping ecstasy into his veins. He shifted in his seat, moving his hips up to press himself against Victor's hand. He was hot inside.

" _Don't lie to me, Yuri chan. I told you many times right?"_

Victor mischievously chomped onto Yuri's lips, causing him to shriek in pain. Blood rushed to the new wound. His lips swelled and turned a pretty bright red. He nodded fervently replying at Victor, before Victor could punish him once more. He licked the blood that was welling up at the small wound. Tasting the salty and rusty tasting substance, he made a face of disgust.

" _Come here. Pull of your pants and underwear, and sit in between my legs."_ Victor spread his legs wider and patted the small empty space. His rather imminent hard on could be seen.

Yuri obeyed. He had no choice but to do whatever Victor says so. Stepping into this bar, meant stepping into Victor's territory. He is the King here. Yuri had to listen to whatever the King says.

With shaky hands, he unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them off him, exposing his lean and smooth pale limbs. His purple boxers were half-drenched in his own liquid. Pulling his underwear off, he stood there half-naked in front of his Coach. His dark pink cock was hard and it stood perpendicular to the ground, curving slightly up towards his abdomen. His genital areas were clean and well shaven.

" _C'mere, you don't have to be scared."_ Victor smirked at the flustered younger male.

Yuri stepped towards Victor with shaky legs like a newborn deer. He turned around to sit down, but Victor took hold of his buttocks. The two meaty flesh were in Victor's hands. Victor squeezed them, feeling the suppleness and softness of the two cheeks. Spreading them apart, Yuri yelped he tried struggling, but Victor gripped onto him tighter. He spread the cheeks apart, to expose a beautiful pink asshole, oozing with a clear slimy substance.

" _No! Victor- Ahn!"_ Yuri yelped when Victor released him and digging his fingers into Yuri's fleshy waist, pulled the smaller boy in front of him. He fit perfectly in between Victor's legs. His scent was driving the dominant male crazy. He wanted to slam his big cock into Yuri's asshole and make the boy bleed and cry. However, he decided to hold back.

Yuri's head rested on the crook of Victor's neck as his body pressed against him. The hard on was against Yuri's tailbone, making him very uncomfortable.

It was the first time Yuri was naked in front of strangers. The cold air against his naked skin and the wetness of his private parts was somehow turning him on even more. He breathed loudly through his mouth as adjusted himself in between his Coach's legs, trying to find a position where he'd be able to close his legs.

All of a sudden, Victor grabbed Yuri's thighs and spread them apart, causing a yelp of surprise from the younger male. He brought both of Yuri's legs up and hooked them over his.

" _Yuri, are you a naughty boy today?"_

" _Yes, Victor."_ Yuri shut his eyes feeling the warmth of his lover's body and the throbbing sensation of his cock. He wanted Victor's hands on him so badly. He could imagine the long fingers wrapped around his girth, and running up and down his length.

" _Masturbate in front of everyone and cum 3 times, then I'll touch you."_ Victor whispered playfully into his ear.

When Yuri heard that, his heart sunk. He wanted Victor on him right at that moment. He could not wait any longer. His eyes fluttered open and he was faced by strangers in the pub. The sense of insecurity started bubbling up again. He whined shaking his head, mumbling profusely about how he could not do it. The fact that he was going to masturbate in front of people freaked him out. He would always do it under the covers with a tissue. Never have he done it like this. It was a rather drastic step.

" _Do it, Yuri chan."_ He lowered his voice, a glimmer of darkness flashed past his eyes.

Yuri had no choice. It was either humiliate himself or get Victor angry. Not in a thousand years would he ever want to make his Coach angry. He would do anything for Victor. Reluctantly moving his hands, he took hold of his cock in one hand. His dick was just the right size for his hands. It was thick but short- cute, just like him. He had to do this three times. The maximum he had ever done in one session was two ejaculations. Three was pushing it.

Grabbing his balls with another hand, he started fondling his balls. His fingers rubbed them softly, massaging them against each other, and tugging on them slightly. Meanwhile, his other hand moved up and down his length, his fingers played with the tip of his cock, pressing down slightly and rubbing on his cock glands. Yuri panted, his shoulders rising and falling roughly. Victor peered over Yuri's shoulder to see him touching himself. It turned Victor on that Yuri was so embarrassed masturbating in public. It was secret kink of his.

" _Nngh, Victor… I don't like this… Ah!"_ Yuri thumbed the tip of his penis, feeling pressure built up at the base of his cock. His muscles tightened as he clenched his jaw. Whimpering, he gave his cock a final pump, and ribbons of white liquid came squirting out from the tip of his member. He moaned like a cat in heat. His body stiffened against Victor's and he gripped his member tighter, trying to squeeze more of his juices out.

" _You 'don't like this'? But look at you, so lewd in front of everyone."_ Victor chided, his fingers raked through Yuri's sweaty hair and pushed his fringe back. His fingers still in Yuri's hair, he tugged on it slightly, angling Yuri's face to his. Victor planted a light kiss on Yuri's wet lips. Yuri greedily licked his own lips when Victor pulled away, trying to savor every drop of Victor.

" _Get working. You have 2 more to go."_

Yuri gritted his teeth in frustration. Pouting, he turned back front and eyed the bar-goers unsteadily. One or two met his eyes, which he hurriedly looked away. In order for Victor to touch him and embrace him, he had to cum. He pumped his dick to get it hard again. The feel of the sticky cum coated his fingers and made him feel dirty. His fingers trailed down to his perineum (the stretch of skin between the balls and the butt), applying slightly pressure to it, he could feel the area- packed with nerve-endings, gave him a tingly feel inside.

A beautiful moan escaped his lips countless times. Victor was enjoying it thoroughly. He played with Yuri's hair and let his hand smooth over his back and creep under Yuri's shirt to stroke his shoulder muscles. Yuri licked his lips to keep his chapped lips moist.

Yuri pressed his testicles gently upward, moving them closer to his body, heightening the arousal. He felt another wave of pleasure coming. Bracing himself, his toes curled and his jaw tightened. Squeezing his eyes shut, he yelped as the unexpected white cum flew out from his cock, splattering onto the floor and coffee table. He started crying, tears flowing out from his eyes and down his cheeks. The pressure was too much. He was feeling too good. He couldn't do it.

Flustered at the crying boy, Victor could only coo at him, trying to pamper the black haired boy. _"Yuri, Yuri chan, don't cry."_ Victor begged softly at the younger male. It was like taking care of an emotionally unstable 7-year-old.

" _Victor, I want you now. I want you so bad. Please fuck me… What's wrong with me?"_ Yuri turned around, his face bright red. The whites of his eyes were slightly blood shot. He must be very drunk, Victor chuckled to himself. Taking hold of Yuri's legs, he pushed them off his lap, and ordered the crying boy to stand. He stood too and pushed Yuri down on the leather seat.

Pinning him down on the leather couch, Yuri could feel his sweaty skin stick to the smooth leather. The heat clung to the seats, making him even more warm than before. Looking up at the silver haired male, he smiled.

" _Oh, Yuri, you're so cute."_ Victor could not stop himself, but made the first move. He unzipped Yuri's hoodie, letting the fabric fall to Yuri's side. He could feel the warm of Yuri's skin against the thin white shirt. He leaned down, letting his lips feel the hard bump on Yuri's chest. His perky nipples could be seen through the thin clothing material. He hummed in satisfaction and kissed his right nipple.

Even though Victor touched him through his shirt, he could still feel the warm, electric tingly feeling on the surface of his skin where Victor touched him at. He hissed as Victor's tongue licked his hard nipple, wetting the shirt with his saliva. If Victor wasn't pinning him down, his whole body would have jerked up in shock.

" _I can't take it!"_ Yuri cried.

" _We're just starting."_ Victor chuckled deeply, his hands creeping under Yuri's shirt. Victor had so much more in stall for this younger boy. His fingers trailed up his stomach and up his chest. Victor's fingers found their way to his left nipple, which Victor started rubbing. The hard nub in between Victor's index finger and thumb started to stiffen further. Sweat trickled down Yuri's neck as he panted in heat.

Blood rushed to Yuri's member as Victor touched him. His member was once hard again. He was a virgin. He has never had sex till now, and it was all too much. He had imagined his first time to be with a cute brown haired girl with doe like eyes and the sex would be sweet and vanilla. However, right this moment, he is the one being ravished. Victor rolled up Yuri's shirt, exposing his chest.

Both nipples were red and swollen from Victor's teasing. Yuri was ashamed of himself. He never knew that his nipples could bring him so much pleasure. Victor gave them each a final lick like an ice cream cone and let his mouth trail up further. His tongue found its way to Yuri's neck. It was salty from Yuri's sweat. Victor breathed in the heat and pheromones oozing out of Yuri. Shaking with ecstasy, Victor moaned and kissed Yuri's neck.

Sucking harshly on his skin and releasing it, an ugly purple mark was left there. As Victor's mouth moved along Yuri's neck, a trail of bruises was left in his wake. Despite it being slightly painful, Yuri was feeling it. Whimpering in pleasure as Victor indulged him in erotic love making.

" _You look stunningly beautiful."_ Victor leaned back for a moment, letting his dreamy eyes inspect his master piece. Possessive love bites covered all over Yuri's neck.

" _Kiss me, Victor."_ Yuri ordered, which Victor easily gave in. His mouth met the soft and hot lips of Yuri's. The kiss melted their bodies into one as Victor let go of Yuri's arms which he pinned down. Yuri's hands automatically found their ways to Victor's hair. Feeling the soft locks of hair in between his fingers, he tugged slightly, making Victor more aggressive in the kiss. Victor used his teeth to chomp down on Yuri's bottom lip and pulled on it, causing his lip to swell. The soreness in his lips made Yuri hungry for more. Letting loose of everything, Yuri growled possessively as he snaked his tongue into Victor's mouth. Victor responded to his action and did the same. Their tongues slide past each other, exploring each other's mouth. Yuri's tongue felt the ridges at the top of Victor's mouth, resulting in a shiver from Victor. It was a sensitive and ticklish place for Victor.

Yuri teased Victor by withdrawing his tongue out and sucking on Victor's tongue. He chuckled slightly as the shocked Victor pulled back. Frowning down at the mischievous young boy, he pouted slightly and scoffed.

" _I take charge here, Yuri chan!"_

" _If you say so. But don't you think it's fine to stick it in me now?"_ Yuri asked through his foggy lenses. He could only partially see Victor's face.

" _Humph, Yuri. I'm going to teach you who's the Master in this relationship."_ Victor pulled Yuri's hands off his head and sat up. Unbuckling his belt, he slid it off his waist and got the two ends of the thick leather belt together. Grabbing both of Yuri's hands, he tied both of his wrists bound together with the belt. Tightening the buckle, he fastened the belt. Even though the leather was digging into Yuri's skin, he did not complain. Testing the restraints, Yuri couldn't help but think that Victor was secretly a big 'S' in the sheets.

" _I'm going to stretch you out so painfully, you're going to yap like a little dog."_ Victor smirked darkly.

Victor hoisted both of Yuri's legs up in the air and spread his thighs, exposing his pink throbbing butthole. Self-lubricant oozed out of the small pink hole. It looked so delicious to Victor that he couldn't help but bend down to lick the salty substance. Tasting Yuri's juices on his tongue, he licked his lips while maintaining eye contact with the submissive. Yuri was squealing softly and fighting against the restraints. He couldn't stop Victor from what he's going to do next, and it frustrates him slightly.

Next, Victor pressed his index finger in, causing a jolt from Yuri. He squeezed his asshole against Victor's fingers as he cried. Victor clicked his tongue disapprovingly, digging in deeper. The hole was very tight and Victor could tell that Yuri has never masturbated, much less had sex with someone, anally. With his whole index finger in, he tried moving in the tight warm space.

The walls of Yuri's anus were slimy and soft. Victor used the tip of his finger to feel the walls of Yuri. There was a ridged bump deep inside. A small smile played at Victor's lips. He had found Yuri's weak spot. His prostate. Letting his fingernail graze the small bump in Yuri's anus, he watched the boy's reaction. And almost immediately, Yuri's body jerked forward, his legs automatically closing.

" _Yuri chan! Open your legs unless you want more punishment!"_ Victor chided the younger boy, which the latter obediently followed his command with an ashamed face.

Victor retracted his finger, a trail of clear white slime dribbled down his finger as he pulled out. Leaning forward, he put his wet finger into Yuri's mouth. Warning him not to bite, he felt the back of Yuri's throat and played with his tongue. The unpleasant saltiness filled Yuri's mouth as Victor let him taste himself. He sucked on Victor's fingers obediently, letting his tongue run over the bottom of Victor's fingernail and savoring every part of him. Victor put in another finger, opening Yuri's mouth wider. He pulled on Yuri's tongue, causing the boy to gag slightly. Saliva dripped down Yuri's throat. He had long forgotten to swallow.

" _Enough."_ Victor pulled out. Before his fingers could start to prune, Victor knew Yuri was ready for a second finger. It might hurt slightly, but the pain is far from what he'd feel with real deal. Another hand taking hold of Yuri's knee, he inserted two fingers. It was almost impossible, but with a little perseverance, Victor managed to get the tip of his fingers in the swollen red hole.

" _V-Vi-Victor! Pain! It's painful!"_ Yuri tried forming words, but his mind was so preoccupied with the burning sensation he was feeling from his asshole. Victor shushed the red faced boy and pushed deeper. His fingers were almost crushed by the tightness of Yuri. Slapping Yuri's thigh slightly to get the boy to relax his anal muscles, he started moving his fingers in beckoning motions.

His fingers touched Yuri's prostate lightly. Yuri was breathing loudly and mewling like a cat in heat. He felt like Victor's fingers were going through his anus and tearing him apart. The pain has subsided, but it was still unbearable… The pleasure, however, made him crazy in wanton desire. He moved his hips lightly, trying to get Victor's fingers to massage his prostate. He wanted Victor's fingers to rub on his sweet spot and tap it with his fingers over and over again.

" _Yuri, you naughty boy!"_ Victor commented.

Pulling his fingers apart and stretching Yuri's inside, he put in another finger.

" _Nghahh! V-Vi-Victor, I can't anymore. It hurts!"_ Yuri wailed, he brought his bound hands up in the air, trying to push Victor off him.

" _Yuri! Stop! Before I gag you. You wouldn't want that right? Look at all the people around you. If they saw you tied and gagged up, don't you think they'll laugh at you?"_ Victor asked in a calm tone. The eerie calmness in his grey eyes were scary. It was like the calm before the storm at sea. Yuri nodded obediently and put his hands down. Biting down on his lip, he tried to forget about the pain.

With the third finger in, Victor pumped his fingers in and out of Yuri's hole, stretching and getting Yuri used to the tightness of something inside of him. Pushing against his prostate, Victor gained a moan from Yuri. His cock was on the verge of cumming. Pushing his fingers deeper and sliding his fingers in and out, he massaged Yuri's sweet spot. Even without touching Yuri's cock, Yuri would be able to cum just with anal masturbation.

" _Come, Yuri. I'll drink it all up."_ Victor said mischievously, pressing hard on the prostate.

" _No! It's dirty! Don't-!"_ But it was too late. As Victor's lips wrapped around the tip of Yuri's cock, he was already shooting cum into the back of Victor's mouth. The pleasure shook his entire body as he moaned.

The thick creamy substance glided down Victor's throat easily as Yuri let out a load in Victor's mouth. Licking the tip of Yuri's cock, he gulped down the remaining cum in his mouth.

" _There isn't any mess since I've drank it all up."_ Victor said with a huge beam on his face.

" _Victor… I'm sorry…"_ He felt guilty for letting Victor drink his dirty fluids. Even though it was Victor who was spontaneous about it, he still felt bad.

" _Yuri, it's fine. It was yummy. Now… Will you let me enjoy?"_ Victor gestured to the obvious hard on that was pressing against his pants. It was so huge that it looked like it was begging to be released.

" _Victor, am I good enough for you?"_ Yuri asked. A part of him was unsure. He was afraid that Victor would toss him aside halfway and, never talk to him after this.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled Yuri up to get him on eye level.

" _Yuri chan. Did you forget? You're mine."_ It made Yuri happy hearing that.

" _Mmhm, I'm all yours."_ Yuri nodded slightly. Victor placed a light kiss on Yuri's lips, tasting the sweetness of his saliva again. Licking Yuri's bottom lip, he pulled away and sat on the leather sofa. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper, he pulled his pants down slightly. His black underwear was already wet from the pre-cum oozing out from his cock. He pushed his briefs down, letting his big hard on spring up. It was rather big for an average man, at 8 inches erect and 4 inches in girth, no wonder the girls he had sex with in the past breaks up with him after their first night together.

Taking hold of his cock, he gave it a few strokes.

" _Yuri. Ride me facing those people."_ Victor ordered.

Yuri gulped. He was in deep trouble. If that monstrous being were to enter his asshole, it would rupture his intestines and his body would explode in a gruesome manner. Yuri shook his head fervently. There was no way he was doing it. Despite being hard from seeing Victor's cock, he was not going to risk his asshole for the sex. He wouldn't even be able to use his ass once this was over.

" _Come here, Yuri chan. Obey me."_ Victor frowned, pulling at Yuri's bound wrists. He turned Yuri's body so that his back faced him. If Yuri wasn't going to do it, he would. Smacking Yuri's butt cheeks, causing Yuri to yelp and stumble in front slightly, he spread Yuri's buttocks, showing the cute little hole. Yuri's body was shaking in denial, but Victor still continued. With his fingers digging into Yuri's meaty body, he pulled Yuri's hips down forcefully. The big cock was forced into Yuri's asshole in one slide.

" _AAGH! V-Victor! No! NO!"_ Yuri's body lurched forward, but he wasn't able to move his hips, since Victor's hot cock was inside of him, forcing him to stay put. The pain was agonizing, rendering Yuri's brain to think properly. His body didn't know how to function all of a sudden. The searing heat scalded his insides as the thick rod jammed up inside his anus. His insides were being pulled apart by the foreign object. He could feel bile rise to the back of his throat as Victor moved his hips slightly.

Yuri Katsuki often finds himself wondering how in the world did he managed to get into such an outrageous situation, and now, is one of the times. His insides were burning hot with his Coach's dick inside of him. The meaty rod was thick and pulsating with warm blood as it dug deep inside of Yuri's anus. His back was facing his Coach as he rode on his lap. Both of his thighs were spread wide open for the public eye to see. As much as he wanted to shut his legs immediately, he could not. Since his Coach's hand was forcefully clamping on his thighs.

He could feel the erotic stares and sniggers coming from the strangers as their eyes bored into his lewd body. Steam started fogging up his glasses, which were already sliding off the bridge of his nose because of the sweat. Even though it was air-conditioned, the sex wasn't helping him cool down. He yelped softly, trying to contain his voice when his Coach thrusted his hip up into Yuri.

" _Wait!"_ Yuri cried out, trying to save his sanity. He desperately pushed up his glasses and pulled on his jacket that was slipping off his shoulders.

A couple of the bar goers' eyes were glued to the two of them, since Yuri was being so loud. Most of them could not believe how intense the two were with each other. Yuri's pained and erotic expression was turning on everyone in the bar. With tears trailing down his ruddy cheeks and saliva dripping down his chin, it sparked an urge in others.

" _Yuri, move yourself so it'd not be so harsh on you."_ Victor said against Yuri's back. He breathed in the scent of Yuri's hoodie. It smelt like his house. The floral detergent mixed with Yuri's sweat made him even hornier. Yuri shrieked as he brought both his feet up to the leather sofa, squatting down on Victor's dick, his hands gripping on the back of the sofa, he started to move. He couldn't control his body, since pleasure has taken over his actions.

Despite it hurting like hell, he moved his hips up and down on Victor's length. The searing pain at the opening of his asshole lessened as he slid up and down Victor's cock. His asshole was getting wetter with Victor's pre-cum inside of him. Victor's hands traveled up Yuri's shirt. Feeling his abs from behind, his fingers trailed up to the nipples. Victor pinched them hard, causing Yuri to slam his hips down onto Victor's cock, their bodies slapped against each other. His cock hit the innermost part of Yuri's anus.

" _Nngah! It's so good. So good."_ Yuri murmured as he grinded his hips on Victor's lap, trying to dig deeper into his asshole. Victor panted heavily against Yuri's back as he pulled and tugged on Yuri's nipples, using his free hands to play with something. Both of them moaned synchronically as Victor's cock hit against Yuri's prostate. Knowing where his sweet spot is, Yuri's hips moved in that direction, letting the rod massage his prostate. The high from the pleasure clouded his mind. Even though other couples were staring at them intensely like it was a life porno, Yuri took no heed to them anymore.

" _Ah, ah… I- I think I'm going to cum. I want to cum inside of you."_ Victor said feverishly. He wanted to ejaculate inside of Yuri. He wanted to claim Yuri's asshole to be his and imprint his scent inside of him. He wished that Yuri could get pregnant and his little babies would impregnate him and fill him up so good. He hugged Yuri's body to him, feeling the closeness between the two of them. His cock seemed to melt inside of Yuri's tight asshole. They were one.

Victor gritted his teeth when he felt the ejaculation building up inside of him. His muscles clenched together as the concentration of blood rushing to his lower area made him giddy in joy. He ejaculated inside the tight space. His creamy fluid spurted out of Yuri's asshole, dribbling down onto his lap, since it was too tight inside. Yuri slide up and down of Victor's cock once more, pumping out more white cum. Yuri panted, collapsing on Victor's body. His hands stroked his length, with Victor still inside of him. He rubbed his tip of his cock once more and his body tightened once more, his asshole clenching against Victor's cock, he came. The white ribbons of cum squirted onto Victor's lap and the coffee table.

" _Ah… It's so good, Victor. I can't seem to stop wanting more."_ Yuri panted out.

Victor took hold of Yuri's chin and angled his head towards him. Kissing him deeply, he inhaled the scent of sex wafting off Yuri. It was sweet and salty, so addictive… like an aphrodisiac. Victor couldn't help but get hard again. His tongue went into Yuri's mouth as he coaxed the other boy to kiss him back. Their tongues danced together to imaginary music. Both of their tired gasps of air matched each other as they kissed.

" _My tummy is so full of your cum."_ Yuri whispered seductively into Victor's ear. Licking Victor's ear lobe, he sucked on the tip of his ear and nibbling on it softly. Victor took in a sharp breath surprisingly, as the flirtatious Yuri bewitched him with his hidden charms. Yuri was a totally different person now. He was a little slut. His provocative actions made Victor want to slam his cock inside of him while Yuri groveled on the ground.

" _Yuri, I've got something for you."_ Victor said to Yuri, nudging him slightly to get Yuri to get off him and stand. Yuri did so, feeling the hard cock sliding off his asshole. His anus felt sore and empty. His asshole was stretched to thrice its size now. A large gaping hole ready to be filled any moment. White creamy cum seeped out of his asshole, trickling down his inner thighs as he stood. The sexy feeling of wetness in between his legs made him slightly hard again.

Victor gestured for one of the waiters to get something and, in less than a minute, the waiter came back with a box. It was a medium sized box, the size of Victor's hand. Taking it from the waiter, he dismissed the red faced middle aged man.

The box was a dark bronzy-gold in color, tied with a delicate purple silk ribbon. Pulling on the ribbon, Victor skillfully removed the ribbon off the box. Opening the lid of the box, Victor pulled out a folded underwear.

" _Underwear?"_ Yuri asked confused.

" _Yes, strip now and put this on."_ Victor waved the underwear in front of Yuri's face. With closer inspection, the underwear that Victor hooked on his index finger and waving around was a skimpy g-string underwear for males. It was in an outrageous shade of sequined gold, with the ability to attract people's attention. Yuri shook his head firmly, backing away, only to find the coffee table hitting the back of leg.

" _No way in hell am I wearing that or stripping."_

Victor looked into Yuri's defiant eyes. His expression darkened, a dim cloud overshadowing his face. His obscure murky eyes stared menacingly into Yuri's. Victor was always able to get Yuri to do something he didn't want to with this look. It was spine-chilling. The unsettling gaze that Victor gives to him made Yuri shiver in fear. It was the 'dark Victor' again. Yuri nodded stiffly.

He was to obey his master.

" _Good boy."_

Yuri averted his eyes away from Victor and started to take off his clothes. He slipped off his hoodie, throwing it on the couch just beside Victor. Next, he pulled off his white shirt that was coated in his sweat. Taking the damp clothing, he let it drop to his feet. The feeling of cold air touching his naked body made him shudder. His nipples perked up again from the cold.

Taking the underwear from Victor, he gingerly inspected the scanty piece of cloth that was meant to cover his privates. Yuri sighed, bending over to slipping on the underwear. He pulled it up to his waist. The thin string dug into his asshole, making him wince. The string made his sore asshole burn even more. The gold sequined cloth covered his hard cock, making it look like a golden mountain. Awkwardly shifting his balls and cock, he stood in front of Victor.

" _You look stunning."_

" _T-t-thanks…?"_ Yuri pressed his lips together.

All of a sudden, a voice came over the speakers, interrupting the soft music.

" _Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Heaven! We'll be playing a game on stage now! So 2 volunteers please! Anyone?"_ A masked woman stood on the stage at the front of the room. She was wearing a masquerade mask with feathers on the side. Dressed in a simple black bra and leather shorts, a whip was coiled around her arms and hips. Anyone could tell she was a dominatrix at first glance.

" _Go up there."_ Victor's head gestured to the stage. Yuri frowned, shaking his head. However, remembering the dark expression Victor had on his face a second ago, he had a double take. Swallowing down the lump on his throat, he nodded once at his master. Victor smiled at Yuri. Smacking his butt, he pushed Yuri, causing him to stumble slightly.

The stage was small but big enough to fit at least six people. There was a table in the center of the stage and a set of Jenga was placed in the middle. Another male came up on stage alongside Yuri. He was an older man, probably around his 30s. He had a broader and more muscular body than Yuri. He was daring enough to come up on stage with nothing on. His dick and balls hanging in front for everyone to see. Yuri had to shamefully avert his eyes away from the older man.

" _Great! We have 2 volunteers on stage! The game is simple. It's Jenga! Everyone should have played this before! But! The first to topple the tower has to wear this,"_ She paused, pulling out a BDSM leather harness from under the table to wave around for the audience to see. Some of the audience chuckled while some cheered, excited to see some kinky action.

" _AND! Dance for the crowd, to a special song selected!"_ The woman giggled, her tongue licking her upper lip. Her red lipstick made her look so evil, Yuri thought to himself. He nodded stiffly, trying to fake a smile. He was thoroughly uncomfortable on stage. He was never the type to showcase himself on stage. Hence, during his first few performances in his skating career, he had messed up so badly. Not to forget the first time he was interviewed by a news channel, he ended up jumbling up his words.

" _Well, let's start shall we?"_

Upbeat music started blasting out of the speakers on top of them. They had to play 'rock-paper-scissors' to determine who was the one to start out first, and the older male won. He turned back to the table to pick his first block. The dominatrix slid herself to the side of Yuri. She was definitely older than Yuri, and was eyeing for his body. She eyed him up and down. Placing a hand over his shoulders, she brought her face closer to him. It made Yuri awkward. The stench of her floral perfume made his nose turn sour and his eyes burn.

…

" _Oopsie daisy! Looks like you have lost the game! And, isn't this whole game just about the penalty?"_ The evil woman giggled, guiding Yuri to the front. The woman congratulated the older male and winked at him, asking him to stay at the side to have the 'first class view of the show'. Yuri was the only one 'held captive' on the platform. He had lost on the second round due to his trembling hands. Pouting, he looked at Victor. He was afraid that Victor would look disappointed, but it wasn't the case. A dark smile was on Victor's lips.

The woman pulled out the harness that she got from under the table earlier, along with a blindfold.

" _Here, here, here! And here is what you've been waiting for! Penalty, penalty, penalty!"_ She started cheering, edging the crowd to chant along too. She placed the items on Yuri's hands. Staring down at the thick leather harness and the velvet soft eye mask, he felt scared. He felt scared, yet he needed to do it to please Victor.

Ignoring the loud chants of the audience and the woman, he stepped into the harness. He pulled the heavy metal ringed leather straps up to his crotch area. It was tight and slightly painful as the harness constricted his bulge. The thinner leather rope rode up his ass, pushing the thong further in. Putting the harness over his shoulders, it was tight and it rubbed against his skin. The woman stepped behind Yuri to buckled the harness. She tugged on him violently, forcing the harness up into Yuri's balls. He winced on stage, feeling the addictive pain in his crotch area. He was getting hard again.

" _Put on the blindfold, and dance to the music. Relax and give a show to the audience."_ She coaxed softly. She took the eye mask from Yuri's sweaty palms and put it on for him. The last thing he could see was the woman's evil red lips, before he was engulfed into darkness.

His body felt tight with the leather wrapped around his naked body. His hearing was heightened and he could hear the hushed whispers from below the stage. Footsteps was nearing him and he suddenly felt someone's hand on his hips. He shrieked as the music started. He could not shun away from the unknown person, since the latter was holding onto the collar of the harness, the rough leather digging into Yuri's skin as the unknown forced him to look forward.

The music was sensual, just like Eros. The unknown person, unmistakably a male, let his finger trail down Yuri's back, causing a moan to escape from his lips. His body jerked forward. The person grinded his hips against Yuri's lower back, showing that the other male was taller. Could it be the other participant? Yuri thought. The thought of a stranger grinding his hard cock on him made him shiver. Suddenly remembering he had to move to the music, he decided to go along with his unknown partner.

'Fuck it', was all he thought.

Tilting his head to the side, he rested his body against the male and brought his right arm to hook onto his partner's neck. He did the slow body wave, feeling every part of his skin touch the other male. He swayed his hips from the side to the side, going up and down on his partner. He was feeling it. The heat was in him.

He sensually moaned out loud as he turned around, hooking his right leg onto his partner's leg, Yuri's leg moved up and down to caress his leg. He rubbed his chest against him, feeling his hard nipples smooth over the warm skin of the unknown person. His hands touched himself. Feeling his hard on, he used his other hand to explore the other body. He had toned muscles.

" _Who are you?"_ Yuri whispered against the music as he jumped on the taller male, his legs hooking onto his waist, in response, his partner supported Yuri by the ass. Those hands felt awfully familiar though. Yuri hugged the male's shoulder tightly so he would not fall.

Yuri grinded his hips to the music. He needed someone to get him off and the harness was not helping one bit. He released both his arms around his partner's neck, and let himself fall back. He worked well with his partner. His partner supported his back as he dipped back, facing the audience and, running his hands from his chest up to his neck. He moaned as he felt his balls rub against his partner's stomach, the right way.

He leaned back up again, jumping off his partner. The music was going faster. He had to think of something to do. The ballet lessons he learnt was literally useless in this sense. He had to become one with the music. His partner, sensing that Yuri was lost, spun Yuri around so that Yuri would be facing the crowd. From that moment, Yuri's body wasn't his, but his unknown partner. His partner took hold of his body. His large hands ran along his stomach, over the harness and teased his nipple. As if Yuri wasn't red enough, he felt himself overheating. The fact that the other end was a person that Yuri might not know, was a bigger turn on.

His partner took hold of both his arms, crossing them over Yuri's chest, he moved his hips and then brought Yuri's left arm over his shoulder. His partner's hands moved up his chest to Yuri's neck, tilting his head to one side, his partner spun around, to move in front of Yuri. His partner grinded his hard on against Yuri's abdomen and brought himself down low. His mouth found Yuri's bulge. Placing a kiss on it, he came back up.

The music came to a fade.

" _W-wow… That was… Um, over the top."_ The female host came back up on stage. Yuri was still blind folded, but he could hear the woman's high heels click against the wooden platform. His hands reached up to take off the blindfold, but his partner stopped him. Pushing Yuri's hands down like a puppet master, he held Yuri's chin in his hand. Suddenly, a pair of lips were on his. The kiss was soft and loving. Those lips tasted really sweet and intimate. The familiarity of those full lips nudging his was over powering. Yuri knew this person. He frowned, desperately wanting to take off the blindfold, however, he was controlled like a little doll.

" _Nnghaa…"_ Yuri moaned as the other male withdrew himself away. A thin trail of saliva connected their tongues together. His partner slipped off the blind fold for him. At first, the lighting on stage hurt his eyes. It was a little too overwhelming. He could only make out the shape of the unknown person in front of him. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes.

Yuri was right. His partner had all along been Victor Nikiforov.

" _V-v-victor…"_ Yuri blushed, suddenly remembering the naughty things he had done to Victor's body. The kiss that was placed on his crotch would be burned into his mind forever.

" _Yuri chan, good job."_ Victor patted Yuri's head, ruffling his hair. Receiving praise from his master, Yuri couldn't help but feel a warm tingly feeling in his heart. It was like mini fireworks being set off at the corner of his body. It was painful but a beautiful feeling. Looking up into Victor's light blue eyes, he hugged Victor, feeling the warmth of his master. Victor brought Yuri's face close to his. Yuri could smell the saccharine sweet saliva on his lips and the manly woodsy cologne he had on.

Victor closed the gap in between their lips.

It was then, that Yuri realized how good a kisser Victor was.


	3. 03 Under the Starry Sky

A/N: Ohohoho, hello everyone, and I'm back with another Victuri fanfic! It's such a pity that Season 1 has ended! But, stay strong everyone, there's a Season 2, and I hope this fanfiction will help you get through those days where there isn't a weekly airing of YOI. TBH, when writing this, I don't really know what to feel about the sex scenes? I feel so mean, and I have a feeling everyone will call me sadistic at the end of this… (sigh**) but… I really hope you enjoy

Under the Starry Sky (Victor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki Fanfiction)

Yuuri stared at the thin gold band around his ring finger. It was beautiful under the bright fluorescent street light which captured much attention from the onlookers. He sighed, his other hand twisting the ring off. He put it in his pocket after much hesitance. This ring was the exact same ring he bought for Victor last month. Upon his surprise, Victor had bought the same ring as he did without them planning anything.

Both of them went to a church that day and exchanged their rings. Thinking about that made Yuuri's heart race. He patted his reddened cheeks as he walked in the streets of Shinjuku Nichoume (Shinjuku 2nd ward). Little did Yuuri know, this notorious street was filled with gay bars and clubs. Famous for its gay subculture, there were all types of places to mingle. The special district is normally crowded with not only gay people, but heterosexuals, since the streets were so vibrant and lively that it attracted many.

The Shinjuku Nichoume neighborhood provides a specialized blend of bars, restaurants, cafes, saunas, love hotels, gay pride boutiques, cruising boxes (hattenba), host clubs, nightclubs, massage parlors, parks, and gay book and video stores. In fact, within the five blocks centering on street Naka-Dōri between the BYGS building at the Shinjuku Sanchoume (3rd ward) Station and the small Shinjuku park three blocks to the east, an estimated 300 gay bars and nightclubs provide entertainment.

There are many colorful sorts of people with different interests and tastes, hence, the ward is typically segregated and bars tend to cater to different communities like bear community, BDSM, muscular men, young men, butch and femme lesbians, etc.

Therefore, many gay men were eyeing the innocent naiveté as he pondered about his money problem. The ring he had bought was expensive, considering it was 768,94 euros. His money he earned from participating in big events and competitions were all spent on helping his family maintaining the hot springs. His family run hot springs is the only one left in Hasetsu, and it's hard to get new customers or foreign visitors. The only ones' left were the regulars which his mother were friends with.

At this rate, he would have to find a part-time job after his skate practice at night. It would be tight, since he had to wake up at 5 every morning for a morning run, come back at 7 am to have breakfast and shower before going to the rink to have his intense training sessions with Victor from 8 am – 7 pm. He would then have to solo practice his upcoming showcase from 7 pm – 8 pm. He could take a night shift at a convenient store nearby his house, but it would mean that his mother would find out.

Yuuri heaved a defeated sigh, as he looked around the streets. There were a group of men staring at him with lust filled eyes. They were younger than him, dressed in casual wear. Even though Yuuri would admit to himself that he was slightly below average in the IQ area, he wasn't that stupid to not realize they meant harm. He gulped, hugging himself in the cold as he sped up. Looking down on the ground without giving anyone eye contact, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah~! Jeez!"

Yuuri looked up startled to see a man in woman's clothing. He blinked, trying to take everything in. He had a neon pink wig on that reached his waists, accompanied with thick drag makeup. His jewelries were flashy and attracted eyes. Sporting on a crop top and short skirt, he towered over Yuuri with his manly frame. Yuuri could see the male's leg hair and slight stubble which did not match what he was wearing at that time.

"S-s-sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuuri squeaked out, bending down to pick up the neon pink handbag that the other male dropped on the floor. Dusting it off, he handed it back to him… or her.

"Hey, boy, you should be very careful around this area. Look, everyone's hungry for you." He talked like a female in a falsetto. His long manicured nails pointed to the group that Yuuri was trying to avoid. They had smug looks on their faces and their dark eyes trained on Yuuri's body. He gulped once more, looking back at the crossdresser.

"You. You look pretty promising, don't you?" He came nearer to Yuuri. His strong feminine perfume overpowered Yuuri's senses, making his nose tingle. His eyes watered as he blinked in confusion. Yuuri's lips parted to gasp as the crossdresser grabbed his face, angling his head to face him.

Lips trembling in surprise, Yuuri tried fighting back. His hands took hold of the bigger male's arm as he tried pushing him away, but the other male was stronger and more muscular. He squirmed under the intense stare.

"Hmph," he let go of Yuuri, taking a step back, "Work for me. It's a 1200 yen per hour, how 'bout that?"

Yuuri stared at the weird stranger in front of him like he had gone crazy. Part time? What? A job? How did this opportunity even fall from the sky? A 1200 yen per hour job sounds sketchy. An average part time job pays about 800 yen per hour only… to have pay that high, feels a little off. _What kind of job is it?_ Yuuri thought to himself.

"W-what do I have to do?"

"? You'll just have to do whatever a waiter has to do… maybe some dancing." The neon pink haired shrugged.

Dancing was something Yuuri could do, not very good, but he was average in that. He was taking ballet lesson from Minako after all, but he could somewhat tell that the tall male was not talking about graceful ballet moves. He nodded. He was going to grasp this opportunity. Yuuri believed in fate since young, and since this door opened right in front of him, he was going in. What are the odds of him being in danger? If he did not like the job, he'd just quit. Simple. His mind would always wander to dark places in his free time after practices anyways. It would be good for him to get a part time job.

"You will do it? Yay! What's your name?" The pinkette squealed in excitement as he hooked his arms in Yuuri's, as he dragged the poor clueless boy down the street, shooting questions like a baseball batting machine.

Oblivious to the innocent black haired boy, things were about to get spicy.

…

"You may call me mama-san like everyone here, now, go in the room to change- the clothes are on the shelves." The crossdressing male pulled off his wig as he guided Yuuri inside the shop's backdoor. It was dim and quiet back here, and only the sound of loud obnoxious music from the front could be heard. Yuuri nodded and headed into the small room. It was used as a changing room and store room. Dusty and smelling of alcohol, Yuuri held his breath as he stripped.

"Give me your clothes, I shall put them in the locker for you." Mama's hand reached out from a small gap of the door as he grabbed Yuuri's clothes he had put at the corner of the shelf. He slammed the door once more, leaving Yuuri in the dim lit room with the clothes the restaurant/bar owner prepared.

He picked up the top, expecting it to be uniform, but it turned out to be a skirt. It was a very short red pleated skirt with ruffles at the bottom, puffing the skirt up. Yuuri gulped. Did mama-san give him the wrong piece of clothing? Was this meant for the girls instead? His eyes frantically scanned the room. Only wrapped up furniture and crates of beers could be found. The shelf only had that piece of clothing. He picked the skirt up, and underneath it was a see-through lace bra. He cursed under his breath.

Yuuri rarely found himself stuck in such a situation. The only time he curses is whenever he really fucked up. His clothes were gone with the wind and now, he had to change into this… humiliating outfit.

"Mama-san… Um, this… I don't think I can wear it."

No reply.

"Mama-san…?"

Yet again, no reply.

Well, _shit_.

Yuuri had no choice but to put this on, or to leave this room with only his briefs on. He squeezed his eyes together and sighed. It was 'do or die'. He had to do it. Even though the bra was embarrassing, he had to. He slipped on the skirt, pulling it up to his waist. It hung low on his hips, exposing the two 'V's on his waist, and his top. Despite it being worn so low, the skirt was so short it exposed his lower buttocks. His bum was slightly too big for the skirt. Pulling it down shamefully, his face reddened even though no one was looking at him.

He slipped on the bra. It was a small and cute lace bra that barely covered anything and made Yuuri felt like a slut. The thin lace rubbed against his pink nipples making him feel very unconformable. He pouted as he turned around and face the full-length mirror that was propped up against the wall. Turning and bending over, he could see his bulge from behind. _Note to oneself, never bend over._

He exited the room sheepishly, eyes darting from corner to corner. He couldn't help but adjust the bra strap and skirt over and over again. His nether regions were starting to heat up, since he was feeling a little turned on with his nipples being exposed to the cold and rubbed with that itchy material. With that skirt on, his hard on would be very evident.

"Ooh! Yuu chan, looks good on you. Now, I'm really tight on help, so I'll have you take orders and bring 'em to the tables. You know how to do that right?" Mama-san stepped out from the side. Yuuri nodded obediently. He learnt that he should just nod and smile at the owner, talking would just bring unnecessary actions from mama.

"Wait, take off your glasses, put some lipstick on, and I'll take a picture for you to put it up in the front of our shop!" Mama exclaimed, pulling out a small camera from her back pocket. Her long nails handled the camera carefully as she tried not to scratch the lens. She got out bright red lipstick from her purse and glided it on Yuuri's lips. Yuuri pursed his lips, feeling the sticky yet sweet substance on his lips.

He did not feel great about having his picture plastered in front of the shop. It made him awkward, however, to work here, he had to obey the rules- which he did. He smiled for the camera even though he did not want to. His face turned out pale due to the red lipstick and his eyes watery. He looked like a little slut wanting to be fucked with his perky nipples sticking out from the white bra.

Even before he could comment about it, mama-san pushed him out of the resting area, through a door.

It was like he stepped into a different world. It was like heaven and earth, comparing the shop and the resting area for employees. The shop was lit with neon rainbow lighting which the rays danced and sprayed all over the room. The shop was divided into a bar and restaurant, where rows of spirited drinks were displayed behind the bar counter. The dining tables and chairs faced a big stage where there were poles and hoops that were suspended from the ceiling.

"Hey, newbie, get to table 2 and take their order." A male co-worker called out. He was also crossdressing as a female. He wore a long-sleeved crop top to cover his muscular arms and ripped shorts. His thighs and stomach were exposed and plastered with beautiful tattoos. Yuuri shook off the unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach and rushed over to the 2nd table. It was a fortunate thing that Yuuri had helped out in his hot springs before and waited on tables back then.

There were so many people in the restaurant bar - most of them males, laughing, eating and drinking. The crowd was rowdy but all of them were having fun. Yuuri was doing good in the new environment, and soon he forgot about the outfit he was having on. Even though it was slightly chilly, but the adrenaline rush of the speed and noise made him forget.

"Hi, what would you like for today?" He chirped, sliding in to take an order from the far-right corner of the store. They were a bunch of young men in their work clothes.

"Oh, are you new here?"

"Yes, I just started today!" Yuuri forced his smile wider. He wasn't yet used to the customers talking to him in such a manner. Their eyes had the exact same glint in them as the ones from earlier in the streets, but he could not walk away from them since they were his customers.

"Yuu chan…? Was it? I would like a yakitori set A… and a side of you." One of the older males said, his eyes slyly vying Yuuri's body up and down. He smirked as his right hand 'accidentally' brushed up against Yuuri's skirt. His fingers grabbed Yuuri's balls and let go. Yuuri could not do anything but stand there. He could not hit them back or run away. The sick part about it was that he had to stand still and let the stranger touch him. The man's hands ran up and down on Yuuri's thighs.

"P-Please don't do this. I shall… send in your order-!" He squeaked and ran away, back to the bar counter to hand in the order slips. Red faced, he rushed past his co-workers which they asked if he was okay, but he shrugged them off.

He handed the slips to mama who was free at that moment. He does all the bartending, but it was still early, about 9 pm, hence there were lesser bar-goers than diners.

"Yuu chan, it's alright to ask them to stop if you don't like it…" Mama took the slips from him and submitted them to the kitchen. Mama had witnessed the whole incident. Yuuri hung his head low shamefully and bit his lips. How did he even get to this mess? He did not even know that he was going to be working in a crossdressing restaurant bar, he was just swept in here by the current.

 _Ring, ring, ring._

Mama-san turned around to answer the incoming call from the shop's line.

"Yes, hello this is Caste Heaven in Shinjuku, how may I help you?... Oh! Oh, sorry!... Yes, yes… Of course, I'll clear it up right away!"

Mama-san put down the phone and took a deep breath. Turning around, his face was a shade lighter. Even with the bright colored makeup he had on his face, Yuuri could tell the discomfort in him. He pursed his luscious thick lips together and crossed his arms together. He was thinking about something.

"Mama-san…?" Yuuri inquired softly, hoping that the phone call wasn't something bad.

"Yes… It seems that the owner of this bar is coming down. He's just… very pissy and hot-tempered, but he's one hell of a hottie I might say." Mama sighed, pouring herself a shot of tequila. Gulping down the small shot, she sighed once again, rolling her eyes. "To deal with him, I'll have to have more than one shot today… But, it seems I'm lucky to have recruited you today. Mr Big VIP loves fresh blood after all."

Mr Big VIP…?

"Y-you want me to tend to him, mama-san? I… don't think I'm able to!" Yuuri freaked out. What if the bar owner didn't like him, and he got fired? Sure, this job made him feel very uncomfortable, but it paid really well and he didn't want to go out of the streets again to mope around, trying to find a job. He gulped. He knew he was always clumsy and naïve. People picked on him because of that. He didn't want to fail the bar owner's expectations.

"Yuu chan! Please do it! He will give you a big fat bonus at the end of tonight's session. He's just a little touchy! He's really hot though, he would look well with you!" Mama-san begged, his lips pouting and his hands clapped together to plead Yuuri. Despite Mama-san being his employer, he was begging Yuuri to help him out with the owner. _How big of an asshole is the owner that even Mama couldn't handle him?_ Yuuri thought.

It couldn't be helped… right?

…

"Ah! Monsieur! Welcome, welcome… This is Yuu chan, our newest girl here today." Mama san ushered in the bar owner. He was dressed in a dark pinstriped suit. His height towered over Mama san as he stood in all his glory. He oozed out hotness as he adorned his black Gucci sunglasses. His silver hair was sleeked back tightly with gel, only a few strands covering his forehead. His pompous rich looks matched the aura that was around him.

He looked awfully familiar to Yuuri, but Yuuri could not put a finger on it. The owner- or as mama san calls him, 'Monsieur's eyes were covered in the dark shades, so Yuuri could not even make out half of his facial features. Yuuri kept his head bowed down low as he fidgeted with the hem of his skirt.

Upon hearing the news of Monsieur's arrival, Mama had dressed Yuuri up in heavy jewelry. A thick necklace that had sapphires glistening in them, a steel cuff bracelet on both arms and a faux navel piercing that had chains touching his hips. Light makeup was put on his face. The mascara felt heavy on Yuuri's eyes as his eyelids fluttered open and close. The red lipstick mama re-applied on Yuuri felt thick. He was forced to put on a short shoulder length wig to match his makeup and outfit.

" _He likes everything pretty."_ Mama san had said while tidying up Yuuri's hair.

"Ah… Yuu chan. Nice to meet you." The bar owner smirked, using a hand to tilt Yuuri's chin up so that Yuuri would be looking at his face. Yuuri gulped as he stared at the bar owner vulnerably. He looked awfully familiar… How is it that Yuuri could not point out who was it?

"Cute..." The monsieur noted, turning to Mama san he said, "I hope you have your best liquor and the room I always use?"

Mama fervently nodded, pulling Yuuri along, the three of them exited the bustling front of the restaurant bar. They entered the employee area and walked past the set of tables and chairs, before coming to a halt in front of a frosted glass sliding door. Mama keyed in a short passcode into the security barrier, before the glass door swooshed opened. Yuuri stared wide eyed at the crazy tight security of the room. Just how big could this 'Monsieur' be?

"Now, the alcohol and food is in there for your pleasure, and- Yuuri, please take care of monsieur." Mama forced a smile as he exited quickly.

Now, they were left alone in the cold air conditioned room. The room was lit by a purple lava lamp and track lighting that was illuminating up a pole. _Why would there be a pole in the middle of the room?_ Yuuri asked himself as he let his eyes roam the rest of the room. The room had a huge curved flat screen at the front of the room and high end speakers at the sides. Black leather couches against the wall and a classy glass coffee table filled the room.

"Um… Monsieur, would you like a drink?" Yuuri asked nervously, his voice cracked and his hands were shaking so badly. The bar owner threw himself down on the couch, crossing his legs. He had no intention of taking down his shades. It would probably be very hard for him to see.

"Yes, some brandy." He shifted his weight on the couch, leaning back.

Yuuri picked the thick glass bottle that was on the table. Placing the crystal glass in front of the other male, he poured the amber liquid into the cup. It was so quiet in the room it was deafening to Yuuri. The only sound was their light breathing and the sound of the liquid being poured. Yuuri swallowed down his fear and set the bottle aside. Pushing the glass forward to the bar owner, he gave his best smile to him.

"Sh-shall we… turn on the television or the speakers? It's so quiet in here." Yuuri suggested, reaching over to the remote controls on the table. His hair slipped off his shoulders and covered the sides of his face like a mystical dark curtain. With the remote in his hands, he tilted his head to one side, waiting for the reply of the big VIP.

"No, just sit beside me." He patted the empty spot beside him. Yuuri complied, shifting himself a few times so he could cross his legs properly and the skirt would not ride up his thighs since his briefs was in danger of being exposed. His thighs pressed against each other awkwardly as he ignored the bulge in between his legs.

The silver haired male eyed the white supple thighs of Yuuri, and couldn't help but let his hand explore the new territory. His fingers took hold of Yuuri's thigh as he started stroking the soft skin. His hands moved further up Yuuri's thighs, causing the black-haired boy to gasp out. His face was red and his body stiff. He wasn't expecting his job to entail such services! He moaned accidentally when the older male's playful fingers went under his skirt.

Using his index finger, he poked Yuuri's growing bulge. Pressing on it hard, he suddenly grabbed his sack and felt the heavy warm weight in his palms. Yuuri couldn't help but force his legs open and lean back. He could not do anything but stare down as the stranger's hand touched his privates.

"Ngh… M-Monsieur. It's so… painful~" He whispered fervently, desperately trying to cover his upturned skirt.

"Do you find this familiar, Yuu chan?" The bar owner stopped, pulling his hand out, he brought his ring finger to Yuuri's lips. The cold metal touched his warm wet lips. Leaning away, he noted the very familiar gold ring that he also owned.

His eyes widened at the realization of who the bar owner was.

"V-V-V-Victor…? Victor!" Yuuri exclaimed, backing away. He shifted a foot away from Victor, his legs squeezed tight together once more.

"Yes, it is me. I'm hurt you didn't even recognize me." Victor removed his sunglasses, setting the expensive shades aside. His clear blue eyes glittered in the purple lighting as he stared at Yuuri's body lewdly. He smirked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I-I didn't recognize you with the shades and hair!"

"That's sad. The most hurtful thing about it all, is that even though we're engaged, you still work as a dirty slut and let others touch you. I'm angry." Victor gave his icy smile, the same smile he has on whenever he's irritated or angry. It was a smile that could make thousands go on their knees and beg for mercy. His eyes stared at Yuuri with such menace that Yuuri felt scared.

"You need punishment, dirty boy." Victor crawled towards Yuuri on all fours. He sniffed Yuuri's neck, inhaling Yuuri's sweat and the light floral perfume mama san had put on him. He was really feminine with the wig and makeup. If he had breasts, Victor would have mistaken him for a girl. Yuuri's breathing was ragged as he stayed still.

"Go face that pole over there, now." His voice was an octave lower. Victor's face was ticking with irritation. It was scary seeing the switch in his coach all of a second. He nodded stiffly, he could not say no to Victor. He did what he was told like a good puppy. With shaky legs, he made his way to the pole in front of the flat screen and faced it, his back towards the couch where Victor sat.

He could not see anything, except for the rustling of clothing behind him. He gripped the pole with both his hands till his knuckles turned white. Not believing the situation he was in right now, he felt light headed. Was this all a dream? A hallucination?

Yuuri felt presence behind him. He breathed out shakily as Victor's body pressed against his. Victor's pale arm took hold of both of his. His arms were held above him, his wrists pressed against the pole. The metal bracelet he had on clanged against the pole noisily. It was stinging cold as his body was forced against it. He heard more rustling and looked up to Victor tying his arms to the pole with the blazer's sleeves. Victor tied a dead knot with the sleeves and tucking the remaining fabric in the loop. His wrists were restrained tightly. It didn't seem like it was Victor's first time doing this.

"Victor… what are you doing?" Yuuri trembled as he tested the tightness of his bounded wrists. He could barely move them. Squirming under Victor's body, he started feeling hot, but cold from the icy pole pressed against his chest.

"Punishing you. It's going to be painful… Yuu chan." Victor whispered into Yuuri's ear. His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked Yuuri's earlobe. He sucked on the tip of Yuuri's ear, giving a slight nibble. Yuuri was mewling like a swine under Victor's every touch. Victor was quite the expert. He placed a kiss on Yuuri's ear, before both his hands found their way to Yuuri's nipples. The fact that Yuuri's body was pressed against the pole and he could not see Victor added on to the ecstasy.

"Nghh… Ah! Victor! Don't tease me there." Yuuri groaned as Victor's fingers pinched Yuuri's nipple. Through the thin fabric, he twisted them between his thumb and forefinger, pulling on them and letting them go. He rubbed them in circles to soothe them, causing Yuuri to howl. Yuuri's eyes were shut as he felt the hot sensation growing in his loins. Drooling, he tilted his head back to moan. Victor inserted a tongue into Yuuri's mouth, exploring the warm insides of Yuuri's mouth. His tongue danced along with Victor's as they glided past each other. He tasted sweet, mixed with the dark taste of brandy he drank earlier.

Coming up for air, Victor panted and placed a small peck on his partner's lips before bending down. He faced Yuuri's buttocks which was squirming uncontrollably against the pole. Yuuri was thrusting his hips in the air, hoping for release. He needed someone to touch him.

"Mm, yes, touch me there, Vic-! Aanghh, Victor!" Yuuri's voice was cracking from the loud moans and groans he was howling. Victor slipped off the briefs that Yuuri wore under the skirt. As much as he wanted Yuuri to be completely naked in front of him, he quite liked the skirt. His hard, wet cock sprung up, pushing the skirt up. He pouted feeling embarrassed as his pre-cum had stained the skirt. Flipping the skirt up, Victor took hold of his cock in one hand. It was a cute size, just nice enough for Victor to hold it in his hand.

Yuuri had always been sensitive about the size of his cock. He had watched porn videos, admiring the big, thick lengths some men have and he had seen in the hot springs where some males had large sizes. However, with Victor with him, he did not feel one bit insecure. Victor made him felt needed. He felt like Victor was savoring every part of him. He heaved out as the silver haired pumped his hard cock up and down. It was like pumping a water fountain. The more Victor stimulated Yuuri, the more liquid oozes out from Yuuri's cock. The amount of sticky substance Yuuri had in him was rather embarrassing for the latter.

"V-Victor, faster, I'm coming! I'm going to cum. I want to cum! Angh!" Yuuri squealed, his hips thrusted into the air. Victor gave his cock a squeeze and let go. He did not want Yuuri to come that early. A little sadistic part of Victor wanted Yuuri to suffer a little. He chuckled, examining his work. Yuuri was rubbing himself against the pole sexily, trying to get as much contact as he could with his cock to the pole.

"Ahh! Victor, you're so… Ungh…" Yuuri moaned softly, tears springing up to his eyes.

"Yuu chan, didn't mama san ask you to entertain me? Give me a pole dance, then I'll let you come." Victor grabbed Yuuri by the chin, forcing the teary-eyed boy to look at him. He gave the boy a small peck on the lips once more, and untied him. He pulled the now wrinkled blazer off him and threw it on the couch. Yuuri looked confused at Victor who was sitting back and eyeing him with cheeky eyes.

He did not know how to pole dance. He had looked up some videos before, but it was all so complicated. His legs could not keep up with the intricate dance moves. He gripped the pole tightly with one hand. Looking down at his shameful hard on that was evident under the skirt, he closed his eyes, giving himself a small pep talk. He could do it.

He just had to get into the mood of Eros. The erotic love dance that he skated during the competitions. He had to feel that burning desire in him to move his body. Imagining thousands in front of him, he could feel the building pressure and sensual burn in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lips, staring at the sexy beast that sat on the couch, waiting for a show of his life. He could do it- no, he must do it. Christophe Giacometti had that irresistible lewdness in his moves, and Yuuri had to learn from him. How did the blonde execute out such sexy moves to please the crowd? His facial expressions were on point as his hips swayed and arms snaked up and down his body.

"Look at me Victor, because… I will make you so hard you'll be begging for release." Yuuri said in a husky voice, winking at the silver haired male. A smile played on Victor's lips as he fidgeted in his seat excitedly. Victor couldn't peel his eyes away from his student he coached. He was 10 times sexier than when he skates to Eros. Internally squealing in excitement, Victor brought his cup of brandy to his lips, feeling the warm liquid glide down his throat and warming him up. His dress shirt and pants would have to come off soon if Yuuri kept his act up.

Yuuri gripped the pole with his right hand, tilting his body back, he walked around the pole. His hips sashayed to the imaginary music he's playing in his head. Using his left hand to run is through his thick locks, he pulled the wig off, throwing it towards Victor in which he caught in surprise. Victor didn't expect another wink that followed the throw. He gulped, looking at the alluring droplets of sweat trickling down the boy's white skin. His dark hair was sweaty and clung to himself.

He pulled himself close to the pole, letting his chest touch the metal and he slide down slowly, making sure that Victor noticed the sexy arch in his back and the suppleness of his buttocks. He waved his ass in front of Victor teasingly, and let his free hand 'accidentally' brush up his skirt, showing him his balls. The flexibility and bounce in his moves turned Victor on very much so, and the proof was ready to burst out of Victor's tight pants.

"Victor, Victor… Nngh! I'm feeling it." Yuuri moaned aloud as he pulled himself up once more and shifted to the side so Victor could see him. Yuuri did a body wave against the pole, thrusting once, twice and thrice to the pole. He rubbed his privates against the pole, feeling the cold metal touch his hot manhood. He hooked a leg onto the pole, swinging himself around the pole while grinding his balls into it.

Victor couldn't take it anymore. The smell of Yuuri's hormones was making Victor dizzy with a tingly high feel. He breathed out shakily, trying to maintain his cool demeanor as he made his way to the pole. He gripped it behind Yuuri, his body towering over his. He smirked, taking hold of Yuuri's arms, he stopped him. Yuuri sighed in relief, letting his hands snake out of Victor's grips and up to his neck. He hooked his arms over Victor's neck and looking up, he tiptoed to plant a kiss on Victor's lips. Leaning his weight against his lover's bigger frame, he tasted the sweetness of the lipstick and Victor's saliva mix together as they engaged in a rough make out session.

The sticky lipstick smudged all over Victor's lips as Victor deepened the kiss, angling Yuuri's chin up further so he could access the back of Yuuri's mouth. His tongue ran along the roof of his lover's mouth and massaged his tongue, nudging him to participate in their 'tongue fight'. Yuuri panted out, turning around, he hopped onto Victor's body, his legs straddling Victor's hips as his hands gripped Victor's shoulder. He used his hand to tug on Victor's soft hair. The thin strands of hair inbetween Yuuri's fingers were so delicate.

"Yuu chan… Wait. Stop…" Victor breathed.

"Nngh, why? It's… Mmm…" He tried speaking between the kisses he was placing behind Victor's ears, but to no avail. His mind just couldn't get off the addictive adrenaline rush he was feeling. The wetness from his saliva behind Victor's ears mixed with Victor's sweat. The smell of pheromones was killing him, stimulating him to go on.

"Stop, Yuuri!" Victor growled, pulling Yuuri's arms off him. Yuuri frowned, jumping off his lover who was slightly irritated. A frown foiled Victor's pretty face. Yuuri was confused as to why Victor would ask him to stop all of a sudden. They were doing fine weren't they? Did he do something wrong? Did he fuck up and made Victor angry? Negative thoughts swarmed Yuuri's mind as he stared doubtful into Victor's eyes.

Victor clicked his tongue and grabbed Yuuri's hand. His grip was rough and painful, causing the latter to flinch. It was so harsh that it could bruise. Victor zeroed in on Yuuri's ring finger that was missing the gold band. The ring was gone from his finger and only the slight indent of the non-existent ring could be seen on his skin. Yuuri gasped, realizing that the ring was not on him. He had put it in his pocket! Yuuri gulped, looking up at the pissed off silver haired male. Victor's eyes were dark as he held Yuuri's hand.

"Yuu chan. You removed your ring, work in such a dirty place, in hopes of some man to fuck you silly? If that's it, I can give you what you want. Yuu chan, you dirty little pig." Victor deadpanned. He threw Yuuri's hand away, gripping Yuuri's shoulders, Victor shoved him down to his knees. It threw Yuuri off as his knees hit the ground hard. He yelped as his body was thrown on the floor. Using his hands to support him up, he looked up at Victor who was sporting a sadistic smile.

"Pull up your skirt Yuu chan."

Yuuri did as he was told. He was scared of Victor, but it somehow gave him shivers down his spine. The thrill was there, bubbling away in his stomach. The skirt was coated with slimy pre-cum as he lifted it up, exposing his dark pink cock with his foreskin peeled back. He panted as he reached out to touch himself, but his hand was kicked away by Victor's feet. He whined as he glared up at Victor.

"Remove my shoes and socks." Victor ordered.

With trembling fingers, he did so. He took off Victor's black polished shoes and put them aside. Pulling the socks down, Yuuri felt slightly turned on by Victor's beautiful pale feet. Victor had pretty feet. His nails were well trimmed and in a shade of healthy pink. His toes were slender and elegant, as were his soft heels. Yuuri took hold of his lover's feet, trying not to drool all over them.

"Lick them, you dirty pig." Victor pulled away from Yuuri, putting his feet down on the floor. He was waiting and testing how deep the waters are with Yuuri. He wanted to see when would the black-haired boy break, when would the naïve little student of his break out in tears and beg for him. He smiled and chuckled as Yuuri scrambled to his feet, and brought his mouth to Victor's feet. His tongue lapped in and out as he licked the tip of Victor's feet.

His red lips touched the top of Victor's feet, kissing it and sucking on the delicate skin, Yuuri moaned out loud as he started touching himself. His tongue ran under the nails of Victor's toe, in between each and every crevice of his master's foot. He was about to come. He had so much cum stored in him for the past few months, his balls felt like they were going to burst open.

"Stop touching yourself." Victor said in a controlling tone, kicking Yuuri's mouth away from his foot, he pushed Yuuri up. His cock was looking so delicious that Victor brought his foot to the submissive's manhood. Putting slight pressure, he looked as Yuuri's face contorted in pleasure and pain. He shrieked and howled, thoroughly enjoying it as one of his hand slapped over his mouth to keep himself from being too loud.

The pressure he was feeling from Victor stepping on his balls was so erotic that Yuuri couldn't help but moan like a pig in heat. He was going to cum. He could feel the pleasure building up at the base of his cock, and more blood rushing to his family jewels. He seethed in thrill as Victor let his toe poke at Yuuri's cock. Without warning, Yuuri screamed and white creamy cum spurted out from his urethra.

He was trying to talk but the only things that were coming out from his mouth was gibberish. He breathed heavily, watching his white cream shoot out of his cock like ribbons onto Victor's foot and pants. This was even more stimulating than his normal jacking off sessions. Yuuri felt slightly guilty for liking this so much.

"Ahh… I'm sorry Vic- Victor." He hiccupped, immediately bowing down to lap at Victor's foot. His cum tastes salty and bitter on his tongue as he sucked and licked them all up. He wanted Victor's foot to be clean. He was scared that his lover would get angry at him once more. He kissed the base of Victor's foot, beaming up at the silver haired male.

"It's all clean."

"Good boy." Victor coldly stared down at the red faced Yuuri. His mouth was smudged with red lipstick and his cheeks a ruddy red color. He really looked like a slut begging for some cock, Victor noted. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, getting rid of the red stain that Yuuri had transferred to him through the kiss. Walking over to the couch, he sat down, unbuckling his pants. Victor pulled down his boxers and out sprung his hard dick. It was so huge- roughly twice the size of Yuuri's. The girth was so thick that Yuuri's hand would not fit around it.

Yuuri gulped looking at that big Russian sausage. He wanted it so badly. He wanted the taste of it. He wanted that warm pulsating rod to be jammed up his anus.

"Crawl here like an animal you are, and give me a blowjob." Victor gestured over to Yuuri with his fingers, seductively beckoning him over. Victor was thoroughly enjoying being the dominant in the room. He likes seeing Yuuri's forlorn face as he realized he wasn't getting what he wanted easily. Taking hold of his cock, he squeezed it and pumped it up and down, letting his pre-cum dribble all over his hands and clothing.

Yuuri's legs and arms could barely move, but he did so anyway. He wanted to get near to his lover. His back arched as he crawled on all his fours, panting and whining all the way. The base of his hands hurt and his knees were sore, but he kept going till he knelt in front of Victor. Victor did not allow him to get on the couch, but stay put on the ground. He patted Yuuri's head like he was a pet, ordering him to get working.

Yuuri perched on Victor's lap on the latter's left side and opened his mouth to welcome that big cock into him. His lips closed on Victor's thickness as he lowered his mouth, letting the big salty dick go in deeper his mouth. The stench of sex burnt Yuuri's nose, but it was such an addictive smell that he couldn't stop breathing it in. He moaned feeling the warm tip of Victor's cock touch the back of his throat. It was barely halfway in.

"I- I cwan… fwi- iii… inngh." I can't fit it in, was what Yuuri meant to say as his drool spilt out of his mouth, leaking down to Victor's cock.

Victor gripped Yuuri's hair, dissatisfied with Yuuri's effort in putting the whole thing in. He pushed Yuuri's head down to his cock, causing his dick to be jammed down Yuuri's throat, provoking his gag reflexes. He chocked and gurgled against Victor's cock as his hands desperately reach above his head to grab Victor's hands. Tears started streaming out of Yuuri's eyes and down his cheeks as bile rose to the back of his throat. Victor was quite mean, if he were to say so himself. However, Yuuri's teary eyes and red face made him want to do it more. Force him till he breaks.

"You want those men to fuck you, and yet, you can't even suck a dick properly?" Victor growled, tugging on Yuuri's hair. He jerked the poor boy's head up to face him. Looking at the cute pitiful face of his lover, Victor couldn't help but feel harder. He chuckled, using his other hand to wipe the snot and tears off Yuuri's face. Yuuri hiccupped, looking up at the blurry figure of Victor.

He was a total different person when he's angry. He liked it when Yuuri got hurt. It wasn't like Victor anymore. However, a masochistic side of Yuuri liked it. He liked it when Victor forced his cock down Yuuri's throat. He liked the feel when his stomach hurled and the food he ate just now threatened to come up. He liked it when Victor pull at his hair. He liked the stinging pain on his scalp. Now… Who is the biggest pervert in the room?

"Suck it properly and make me cum in your mouth."

"Yes, okay, Victor. I want to drink your milk up." Yuuri slurred, swallowing down his saliva and the vomit threatening to come out. He licked the tip of Victor's cock, tasting the sweet taste of the silver haired male. He sucked on the tip of his cock, swallowing down any pre-cum that came out. Letting his tongue run circles at the head of the cock, he tried his best to fit Victor's whole cock in his mouth. Perhaps it was because of Victor's harsh method earlier that made his gag reflexes lessen, Yuuri felt the cock go deep into his throat without any problem.

Thrusting his head up and down on Victor's cock, he started touching himself. His cock was once again hard. Just then, Victor took hold of Yuuri's butt that was swaying around cheekily at the side. His hand went under the skirt to feel the wet self-lubrication substance that was oozing out of his anus and dribbling down the sides of his legs. He laughed lightly to himself as he squeezed Yuuri's right butt cheek.

He let one of his finger caress the crack of Yuuri's ass- and as if there was a telepathy line between the two of them, Yuuri spread his thighs wider for Victor. Victor smiled slyly, letting his middle finger smooth over the opening of Yuuri's anus. It was soft and warm. It was so wet, there was no need for Victor to wet his fingers before inserting them in. However, Victor decided to take it slow. Pushing his middle finger into the small hole, he slid his finger inside, causing Yuuri to choke on his spit.

Yuuri squirmed under Victor's touch but still remained on the task at hand. He tried resisting by making inaudible noises while having Victor's cock in his mouth, but his resistance was taken of no heed. Victor felt around Yuuri's insides. It was so hot that his finger cold melt. He moved his finger around, feeling for the familiar bump in the anus.

"Yuu chan, you're doing good. I'm going to make sure both of us cum together okay?" Victor purred into Yuuri's ears, as he brushed past the prostate. With a small cheer in his mind, Victor started stroking the sensitive spot in Yuuri. He knew he was about to bust nuts into Yuuri's mouth soon. He needed Yuuri to feel it to.

"Nngh! Ah… Vwiiktoor-!" Yuuri screamed as he sucked on Victor's cock harder to cope with the immense numbing pleasure he was feeling down below. Victor seethed as he felt his cock being squeezed at the back of Yuuri's small mouth. Victor circled the prostate, pressing down on it. It caused Yuuri to jerk forward and howl.

"I… gonn… cumm." Yuuri babbled.

"Me too, Yuu chan. Your mouth is just so good."

Both of them climaxed a split second after each other. Victor let out a load in the black-haired boy's mouth. The creamy liquid oozed out of Yuuri's mouth and down his cock. Yuuri let himself go too, his cum squirting all over his skirt and floor. He stained the carpet with his creamy discharge.

"Ahh… Victor. I love you." Yuuri panted out, pulling away from Victor's cock. He licked his lips clean, greedily gulping down the precious liquid. It was his first time saying 'I love you' to someone other than his parents. It was a rather hard thing for Yuuri to say, but perhaps, because of the flow, he managed to say those 3 words out effortlessly. He wanted to say it over and over again. He wanted to shower his coach with love. It filled him up so well that he could live off 'Love'.

He was love struck.

"Yuuri… I love you too. But I made you cry and forced you to your limits. The scariest thing is that I liked it… Are you willing to be with such a person?" Victor asked hesitatingly. His glittery blue eyes were doubtful. He was not ready for love. He was afraid for the big warm thing called 'Love'.

"No! Victor! You're not a bad person! If so, I'm the weird one for liking it. I love it when you forcefully do those things to me." Yuuri said teary eyed. He climbed up the couch, straddling either sides of Victor's waist. Dusting Victor's fallen fringe aside, he placed a light kiss on each of Victor's closed lids. Whispering sweet nothings into Victor's ears, he could feel himself falling in love with Victor's true self even more.

…

"I'll make you scream my name out as I fuck you raw, Yuuri." Victor muttered against Yuuri's skin. His lips were touching Yuuri's neck as he let his mouth trail all over the boy's neck. It was sweaty and smelt heavenly to Victor. He wanted to devour the fragile boy right at that exact spot. He moaned for the black-haired boy. Running his hands against Yuuri's stomach, he could feel the toned muscles and soft skin. It was rather different from all the men he had laid with before, since Victor has always laid with boys that weren't doing any sports.

With steady fingers, Victor unhooked the bra strap from behind, letting the thin material snap open. Gliding the two straps off his lover's shoulder, he peeled the bra off him. Even though the bra was pretty, Victor wanted direct access to those pink nipples. They looked perky and swollen from the previous tease. Victor had a thing about nipples. He believed everyone to have a fetish, who could resist those pink little nubs? He brought his mouths to Yuuri's nipples, savoring the sweetness of the boy. It was addictive sucking on those hard nipples. Even if nothing was going to come out, Victor felt thoroughly turned on. His cock sprung up with vigor once again- not to mention Yuuri's cock too, it was already trickling with pre-cum.

"Victor… I want you to touch my cock." Yuuri requested softly.

The silver haired male did as he was told. His hand found its way to the hard on Yuuri was sporting. Rubbing the head vigorously with his thumb, he made sure to stroke his entire length too. Pumping his hands up and down on Yuuri's cock, he was bringing Yuuri to paradise.

The euphoria was running through Yuuri's veins. It was so much so, that Yuuri decided to do something that he would not consider himself doing… ever. He lifted himself up from Victor's laps. Shifting his weight to his feet, he knelt just above Victor and spread his buttocks. He was ready for that big thing up inside of him.

"I'm going to-! Ahh!" Even before Yuuri could finish, Victor grabbed hold of Yuuri's hips, slamming the boy's asshole down onto his cock. The rod pierced through the tight hole of Yuuri's anus, causing it to burn with pain. The difference between Victor's cock and one of his fingers was… well, phenomenally different. Even though Yuuri had masturbated with his asshole before, this was a whole new level.

Seething in agony, Yuuri growled grinding his hips so that the hot cock would go into him deeper. He needed that pain to remind himself he was alive. He was not dreaming and this is all real. The soreness at the opening of his anus told Yuuri that something was torn, but he kept going.

"Y-Yu- Yuu chan! Agh! You're so tight! D-don't squeeze your- Angh!" Victor gripped onto Yuuri's arms that were around his shoulders. He could not keep his lover in control. Yuuri was squeezing his walls against Victor's cock too tight, while bouncing up and down on his cock. It was all too much for Victor. His cock twitched inside of Yuuri's hole as it was repeatedly rammed up, deep inside of Yuuri.

His cock hit Yuuri's prostate over and over, making Yuuri giggle in pleasure. He grinded his hips and made Victor's cock massage his sweet spot.

"Yuu chan, let me kiss you. I want every part of you." Victor panted out, in which Yuuri complied.

Their mouths connected together. Yuuri felt whole. He felt like something in his heart was finally put into place. With their bodies connected together and their tongues exchanging 'wedding vows', he felt like their bond grew much more than just an engagement ring could prove. He had something bigger, something greater than what they both had just a few hours ago.

Yuuri ejaculated once more, his cum flying up into the air and landing on Victor's shirt and face. Yuuri gasped, looking at the dumbfounded Victor with white cream dripping down his chin. He squeaked and licked up the cum on Victor's face, hoping that his lover would not get angry. His own cum tasted slightly thicker in flavor than Victor's, probably because he had been abstaining for the past few months. He kissed Victor softly and slowly, hoping his lover would do something.

"Are you angry?" He asked sheepishly, stopping his hips from moving.

"Nope, but I would really love to give you some punishment. May I?" Victor playfully chided. He pinched Yuuri's nose lightly, making the black-haired boy pout.

"Yes, you may Master- Uwahh!" Even before Yuuri could finish his sentence, Victor had already pushed Yuuri off him, flipping him over so that Victor was pinning Yuuri down on the couch. With Victor's broad frame hovering over Yuuri, it was like a depiction of a lion and a sheep. His cock was still in him, ready to go any moment.

"This is better. I like taking in charge. I will make you cry." Victor chuckled.

Victor slammed his hips into Yuuri. His cock once again tearing up Yuuri's insides. His cock was even deeper in, ramming into his intestines. Yuuri could feel as if his intestines shifted along with each thrust. The sound of their heavy panting and skin to skin contact filled the room as Victor pounded into Yuuri.

It was then Yuuri realized that Victor packed a punch in him. The way he so violently thrusts into Yuuri, he could tell that Victor was rather strong. Victor hooked both of Yuuri's legs up onto his shoulder as he thrusts one more time. He grunted as he stroked Yuuri's once hard cock. How many times has it been? The fourth time he had gotten hard? His red face could not even show how embarrassed he was feeling. He was too easy! 

"Nngh… I'm going to give you a cream pie." Victor teased, planting a kiss on Yuuri's lips. He sucked on Yuuri's bottom lip, biting on it and tugging it as his cock dug deep into Yuuri.

Cream pie…?

"W-What's that?"

"You will know what it is when I give you one. It's going to be sweet… and messy." He growled as he gave Yuuri a final thrust, before white cum shot inside of Yuuri's anus. It filled him up so full that it spilled out of him. Yuuri could feel the warm liquid filling him up so good. Victor pulled out, letting more cream gush out of Yuuri's gaping hole. Yuuri felt like he was Victor's woman.

"Look." Victor pulled Yuuri to sit up.

Putting a finger in, Victor scraped out the cum that was inside of Yuuri. It was so much that it spilt over to the couch. Yuuri winced at the sight of it. He was feeling so warm and fuzzy on the inside… but it would take quite a while to get that whole load out of him.

"Can you suck my cock?" Yuuri asked. His hard on was not going away any sooner.

As if he was patting a pet, Victor caressed Yuuri's head, pressing a kiss on his forehead. Victor would do anything for Yuuri. Yuuri had accepted him for who he was even though he had said mean words and did horrible things to him. He had gone through many past relationships and they had all failed miserably. He had decided to give up on his 20th birthday, and made a point to steer clear of any romance.

However, when he saw Yuuri's drunk performance at the Grand Prix after party, he was intrigued by that beautiful creature. Rather… he was _too_ intrigued. That night after he had discovered the black-haired goddess- _his_ muse, he masturbated to him, imagining Yuuri's smell and touch on him. Now, he had the real deal.

Taking Yuuri's cock in his mouth, he expertly worked his way to his muse's ejaculation.

…

Yuuri's mind was all fuzzy as Victor carried him out of the room. His body was in a mess and his clothes torn apart by the beast of a man Victor was. They had gone 5 rounds in one whole shot, making Yuuri's asshole sore and bleeding. His muscles were barely working when it came to the last round and Victor had to support Yuuri's hips as he did it from behind while Yuuri crashed onto the couch.

How does one even have such an active sex drive, was a mystery that Yuuri can never solve.

Victor had covered Yuuri under his wrinkled blazer so that no one could see Yuuri's love bite filled skin. Victor was a rather possessive man and likes to mark his own lover after all. With Yuuri's arms around his neck and his face pressed against the dominant's chest, he was snug in Victor's arms. He could barely feel anything past his legs and could not think straight, but he was with his lover, and that was all he needed to know.

"Mama san, I'm leaving with this guy." Yuuri, with his eyes closed could feel the rumble of Victor's chest as he spoke.

"Eh! It's okay! She's one of my girls, so I can tend to her after this!"

"No, he's mine."

"But, monsieur… You went ahead and broke another one of our girls again!"

Victor laughed, his chest heaving up and down. Yuuri stirred, hearing something he didn't like.

"Mama san, I won't be doing any of those sorts ever again. I promise." Victor chuckled.

…

Yuuri looked up into Victor's face when Victor stepped out of the shop. A whole new vast scenery was exposed above both of their heads. The night sky was dark purple in color as bright stars littered the sky. It was rare to see stars in the city, but it must be a special night for such a beautiful tapestry to appear on top of the two of them.

"What did mama san mean about 'one of our girls'?" Yuuri opened his eyes and pouted.

"Eh? You heard that?"

"Of course I did!" Yuuri flinched. He shifted in Victor's arms uncomfortably, wrapping his arms around Victor more tightly, as if signaling to the latter that he now belonged to him. He wanted Victor all to himself. Thinking about whoever or whatever Victor's dick was in, he was feeling slightly jealous. Even if it's in the past, Yuuri couldn't imagine anything other than Victor having sex with him.

"That is all in the past, until I've gotten to connect my body with you."

"Why me?"

"I've always had my eyes on you idiot." Victor confessed, standing under the starry night, both of their hearts was filled with doubt yet excitement for the future that awaits both of them. Yuuri finally realized how much he meant in his lover's heart. It was overwhelming and scary, but addictive. He wanted Victor to love him even more and more.

"Vitya, I love you."

"Me too… Yuu chan."


End file.
